


Tag My Heart

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Art, Artists, BAMF Chat Noir, BAMF Ladybug, Black Cats, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Marichat, Tags, adrienette - Freeform, aged up AU, graffiti artist au, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Chat Noir's ferocious black cats are well known through out the news... But when ladybugs begin to take over the news articles... Adrien becomes curious about them and the artist behind them. Graffiti Artist AU. Aged up.





	1. Black Cats and Mystery Ladybugs

**Author's Note:**

> I drew fanart of Chat Noir as a graffiti artist and then I decided to write this story. :) Thank you for reading. :) Here's the fanart link: https://quantumchickpea.tumblr.com/post/175940227979/graffiti-artist-chat-noir-i-started-a-fanfic-on

Chat Noir ran along the rooftops in black joggers, black sneakers, and a worn out dark grey deep v-neck tee that was covered by a hooded cat eared black leather jacket. His hands were covered in black latex gloves and a plain black bandana hid half of his face, while the hood covered the rest. His blonde hair hung slightly in front of his glowing neon green eyes, as he looked behind him. He smirked and leaped down from the building and into an alleyway, before he swung his backpack from his shoulders. He unzipped it and took out several cans of spray paint. He shook a black one in his hand and began to sketch out a roaring black cat with fangs on the brick wall. He filled it in with jet black, before he swung out two neon green spray cans. Chat created two bright green cat eyes and outlined it all in splash of neon green, before he threw it all into his backpack and ran up a wall, before gripping it at the top and pulling himself up and onto the roof. He spent most of his nights out on the streets tagging his signature cats on random buildings and places. It was his way of being noticed without really being seen. His cats would appear on the news, daily, and he loved it. He loved seeing his cats all over. Loved getting noticed on his own without his father’s brand or famous name.

Chat made his way back towards his father’s house. He climbed over the back wall and made his way up to his set of windows. He leaped through the open spot in the glass and pulled his hood down off of his head. Chat then reached behind his head and untied his bandana. He shook his head, causing his hair to puff out, before it relaxed against his face. Chat walked into his bathroom and removed his black clothing. He made his way over to the secret compartment that he had made and slid the clothing into it, before he shut it and locked it with a key. He climbed into his shower and turned on the water, washing away Chat Noir and revealing Adrien Agreste. The man that had to do everything his father told him, even now. He punched the wall with his fist and let the warm water wash over his hair and body. Adrien peered up with angry emerald eyes and spit the water from his mouth, before he turned around and hit his back against the wall. His father had expected him to take on the family business. Had expected him to do whatever he said, even when he turned 18 and no longer had to listen to him. But now that he was 25… he thought he should have the freedom to do what he wanted, yet here he was showering because he had a photoshoot in the morning for that very person. His father still owned him and it drove him absolutely insane.

He turned off the water and stomped out of the shower. He swung his towel around his waist and leaned onto the bathroom counter. He looked into the mirror and peered into his eyes. Some days all he saw was his father and it killed him. He never wanted to be his father. Never wanted to see that part of himself. Adrien groaned and punched the sink, before he flung open drawers and pulled out black joggers and a black tank top. He slid them all on and threw his towel into the hamper, before he walked out to his bedroom. He slid his white leather chair from his desk and sat down, as his four monitors flickered to life. He began to search through the news websites looking for his cats. It always seemed to make him feel better to see them. But something else caught his eye. Ladybugs. Hoards of them covered the news articles. Millions upon millions of them flooded his screens.

“What’s this?” Adrien leaned in and clicked on each article with a newfound interest. He rubbed his chin and smirked with delight at the new emerging artist. “Competition?” He got lost in article upon article about this new opponent. “I see you and you’re on, Ladybug.”

Ladybug ran along the streets of Paris. She giggled and leaped from building to building with grace. Her red joggers flashed against the moonlight. She wore a black cropped tank top with a black hoodie that covered most of her face. A red bandana covered her nose and lips. Her blue eyes glowed from behind dark bangs. Her red and black spotted backpack bounced behind her, as she dropped down and opened it.  
She pulled out a black can and began to spray a ladybug onto a wall. She then filled it in with red, before finishing it with black details. Ladybug had always admired the black cat graffiti artist. Something about his ferocious cats touched her. She couldn’t quite explain it and when her best friend Alya would ask about it… she never had an answer. Maybe it was how dark they appeared? How much anger came out in them? Ladybug really couldn’t decide what it was. She sighed and packed the cans back into her bag, before she ran off back towards her house.

Ladybug climbed up the side of the bakery and pulled herself onto her balcony. She had to get up early to go to class before she had to help at her parent’s bakery, but she had wanted to tag one more place, before then. She sighed and dropped down into her bedroom, after hiding her gear in a fake planter. She slid her clothing off and hid them in a hidden locked compartment, before she slid on pink joggers and a white tank top. She sighed and sat down at her computer to look for more black cats in the news. She seemed to be the most talked about thing in the news lately and while she enjoyed it… she really didn’t want to take over the black cat’s place. Ladybug walked over to her floor length mirror and took herself in. Marinette had changed since she was a teenager. Her body had filled out more and her skin wasn’t as porcelain as it had been. She sighed and turned her body in different ways, looking it over. Her phone began to ring and she ran over to it. Alya’s name popped up on the screen and she answered it. “You do know how late it is right now, right?” She placed a hand on her hip.

“I know. I was up working on my project for my journalism course. Why are you up so late? I was just going to leave a message.” Alya laughed and stacked her project in order on her desk.  
Marinette sighed and walked over to her chaise lounge. “Oh you know, same old same old.”

“Searching for new cats around town, while you spray your ladybugs? Hoping that one day the prince behind those angry cats will find you and be forever yours?” Alya picked on her and Marinette sat up straight.  
“Alya! People are going to hear you.” Marinette scolded her best friend.

“Who? The people sleeping. Marinette… your secret is safe with me. You know that.” Alya laughed and rolled her eyes. “Besides… we all know you could out that I breakdance at Nino’s club.”

“That’s not illegal.” Marinette glared and pointed with her finger.

“Could be.” Alya shrugged. “Depends on where I dance.”

Marinette groaned and hit her forehead with her hand. “Alright. Just- I need to go to bed. I have to help with the bakery after class.”

“Did you finish your design project?” Alya looked at her nails and spoke unamused.

“What design… pro- proje- Oh God! Girl, you know I didn’t do that.” Marinette began to run around her room, looking for something to use for it.

“Thought so. Those black cats are getting to your head M. Admit it.” Alya smirked with a knowing expression. “I’ll let you get back to your project.”

“Bye, Alya.” Marinette hung up her phone and began to grab different fabrics that could work to make something, anything. She began to sketch out a design and slowly began to fit pieces together for her project. This also meant that she wasn’t going to get any sleep. Again. She just hoped that this would get a decent grade. She was falling behind on her grades due to being Ladybug.

Adrien woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He groaned and threw his pillow over his face. “Why… I want just one day to sleep in. Just one day.” He threw his pillow off of his head and got up from his king sized bed. He stumbled to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and showered, before getting dressed in a white button down shirt with tight dark denim pants. He slipped on his black converse shoes and made his way down the stairs to the dining room table, where his personal chef had sat out a variety of pastries, fruit, and a cup of coffee. Adrien sighed, rolled his sleeves to his elbows, sat down, and poked at his food, while his father sat across from him.  
“Don’t play with your food.” Gabriel peered over his tablet at his son.

“Sorry, father.” Adrien mumbled and put a piece of melon between his lips.

“You have a meeting after your photoshoot and then you have chinese.” Gabriel set his tablet down. “I expect to hear that you have done well at these tasks. I do not want another incident like last week.”

“I know, father. I’ll be on my best behavior.” Adrien sighed and picked off a piece of his croissant, before he ate it in silence.

“Good. Vincent didn’t enjoy what you did too much. He is a very serious photographer. You know that. So, pose as he says, act how he says, and listen to him. I have paid him good money over the years to take care of you.” Gabriel lectured him and Adrien nodded, as he ate a piece of strawberry to keep from having to talk to the cynical man across the table.

“Now, your bodyguard will drive you to your photoshoot and then he will drop you back here for your lesson. None of this running away business. Got it?” Gabriel looked at him with a stern expression.

“I understand.” Adrien sighed and pushed his plate away. He slowly drank his coffee and spoke back in his mind. He called his father every name in the book with a smile plastered on his face.

“You’re dismissed. Head out before you are late.” Gabriel used his hand and waved him away, before picking up his tablet and engrossing himself within it again.

Adrien sighed and stood up from the table. Nathalie followed behind him to make sure he made it to the silver car. “You know you don’t have to follow me anymore like I’m a child?” Adrien looked over his shoulder at her with sad eyes. “You know I’m controlled at this point to do what my father says.”

Nathalie nodded with a expressionless face. “I know. It’s more for him than for you, Adrien.”

Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped, as he opened the door and fell into the back seat of the limo. He brought his knee up and leaned his elbow on the door, while he turned to peer out the window at the world that he yearned to be a part of. Ladybugs and black cats flew past his window and his heart beat faster at the thought of them dotting the city together. He wanted to know who this Ladybug was and he wanted to know, as soon as, possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:  
> Location by Khalid


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and giving it kudos. :) I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. :)

Marinette ran into her class the next morning and stumbled through the door. Her instructor looked at her with an irritated expression, as he continued his lesson. “I see some students slept in today. Not that today was important or anything.”

“Sorry, M. Martin. It won’t happen again.” Marinette slowly crawled into her seat.

Her instructor looked at her over his glasses with a knowing expression. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng.” Marinette cringed at his words and set her project in front of her.

“As I was saying. Fashion has been around for centuries. Starting with…” Monsieur Martin droned on and Marinette found the end of her pen between her lips, as she day dreamed of black cats. No one had ever seen who was behind the tags and she had slowly become obsessed with finding out who it was.

Adrien turned one foot out and ran a hand through his hair, as he posed for the millionth time for Vincent. “How many more of these shots do we have?”

Vincent stood up from the ground and peered at him with a knowing expression. “You always ask me this question. You have, as many as, it takes for me to get what M. Agreste wants.” Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes, before he posed a new way. At this point, he knew what Vincent was looking for. He had been trained from birth and by now it was second nature for him. He worked on auto pilot and struck each pose thrown at him within seconds.

M. Martin faced the group of students and smiled. “I've arranged a surprise for you all today. M. Agreste has agreed to let us watch the end of his famous son’s photo shoot today. So, we will all walk over to the nearby park and take in what it's like to work with fine design and exquisite modeling.”

Marinette blushed and clutched her bag to her chest. She had always admired not only Gabriel Agreste’s fashion, but his son as well. She had gone to school with Adrien Agreste as a teenager, but they hadn't really stayed in touch with his busy schedule and hers. Plus when the cats appeared… that's all she had thought about. It had distracted her from her obsession with Adrien. But a part of her thought that seeing him today might reignite it.

“Okay. Take a break before the design students show up.” Vincent took off the lense from his camera and Adrien suddenly caught what he had said.

“WHAT? Design students?” Adrien walked up to a distracted Vincent with determination. “No one told me about any design students.”

Vincent looked at him and sighed. “Your father felt like it’d be good for the students to watch what real fashion is like and since you are the most famous Gabriel model… He felt like it was best during your shoot today.”

Adrien slammed his hand against his forehead and growled with frustration. “He couldn't have warned me or put that shit in my schedule notes?”

“You know how M. Agreste can be.” Vincent shrugged and went back to changing his lense.

Adrien fell into a chair and a make up artist came over to him. She began to freshen up his makeup, while the hair stylist played with his hair. He was then handed his next outfit and he sighed, as he got up to go change into it. It wasn't the usual Gabriel brand style. It was an all black ensemble with bright green details. A part of Adrien didn't like it. It set off his radar. It was too much like his tags. Adrien stepped out in the black button down shirt and black leather pants. The shirt had piping of neon green along the collar, the front placket, and around the cuffs. He sighed and walked out of the makeshift dressing room and stopped when his eyes fell on a girl with dark hair in a soft pink A-line dress. He hadn't seen her in a long time. It took every ounce of his being to not run at her and pull her into a hug. He cleared his throat and casually continued to walk up the the crowd of people.  
“This ensemble was inspired by the black cats that keep appearing all over Paris. Isn’t it wonderful?” M. Martin knew everything from talking to M. Agreste about this one outfit because he found it the most intriguing.  
Adrien stumbled at the instructors words and looked at Vincent with wide eyes and a fake smile. Vincent just shrugged at him and Adrien rolled his eyes.

Marinette blushed and brought her thumb to her lips to try and hide her heated face. She watched Adrien close his eyes and blow out slowly, before he put on his model smile and posed how Vincent had instructed him to in front of everyone. She admired him and all that he did, but she also noticed how uncomfortable he appeared. She wondered if his father had even warned him about her class coming to observe him. She worried her bottom lip and watched him run his fingers through his hair and how he let his bangs slowly fall in front of his emerald eyes, before Vincent ran around taking photos of his smoldering expression. Marinette’s legs trembled at his expression and when he made eye contact with her with a smirk and a wink… she was at his mercy.  
After a few more shots, Vincent raised his camera into the air. “And we’re done!”

Adrien visibly relaxed and Marinette took note of how exhausted he appeared to be. “He must still have a tight schedule.” Marinette whispered beneath her breath, as she looked at him concerned.

“Alright, class! Let’s head back to the classroom for a bit, before I dismiss you.” M. Martin waved the group to follow him back to the college. Marinette watched Adrien and got lost in him talking to Vincent. Adrien suddenly peered over at her to see her with her lip between her teeth and he smiled at her. Adrien softly chuckled and shook his head. “Vincent, you have a piece of paper?” Vincent looked at him with a confused expression. “Yeah, here.” He passed him it and Adrien pulled a pen off of a camera case. He elegantly wrote down his name and number and made his way to the blushing girl, that was frozen in her spot.

Marinette’s heart sped up, as she watched him walk with a model gait towards her. She let her lip go, as he looked down at her with a warm smile. “I haven’t seen you in ages, Marinette.” She blushed, brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and giggled up at him. “N-I mean- Ye- yeah it has been ang- ag- ages.” She rolled her eyes at how she couldn’t talk straight around him still.

Adrien chuckled at her with his hand over his mouth. “Same old Marinette. It’s good to see you.” His fingers tingled to hold her, hug her, to touch her. Adrien took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him, so that she could lean into her ear. He slid the paper into her palm. “Your class is leaving you.” He whispered into her ear in a deeper voice and a shiver ran up her spine. Sudden panic ran through her and she pulled away. “It was nice to eat-I mean se- see you again, A- Adrien!” Marinette nearly tripped as, she turned to catch up with her design class.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and slid his other hand into his pocket and shook his head with a laugh. “That girl…” His laughing calmed and he warmly smiled, as he watched her pink dress flowing behind her, as she ran.

Marinette caught up with her class and looked over her shoulder to see Adrien going off to change clothes. She opened the paper and read it.

 

'It was nice seeing you again, Princess. '

 

She let a blush take over her cheeks, as she read his message, name, and phone number. She took her phone out and immediately added his information to her list of contacts. She held her phone to her cheek with a dreamy smile and for a moment forgot about the black cats, until she walked right into a wall. She peered up and her lips parted. On the wall was a massive black cat with bright white fangs and neon green eyes. A bright green filled in the space around it and made the eyes pop. Her eyes scanned it to see if there were any clues as to who had made it, but all she found was a ‘CN’ symbol at the bottom right. She began to wonder what ‘CN’ could mean. Marinette shook her head and ran back to class with the two letters in her mind.

Adrien pulled his black clothing from the locked hidden compartment. He slid the clothing on, before he tied the fabric around his face. Adrien looked into the mirror and slid the hood over his messy blonde hair. He smirked, as he became Chat Noir. He grabbed his black backpack and swung it onto his shoulders, before he ran into his bedroom and pushed the button for his window. He jumped out of it and slid down the side of the house. Chat ran at the back wall, leapt up, and pulled himself up and over the wall. He landed on his hands and feet and took off running into the night. Chat Noir scaled a wall and leapt up onto a rooftop. He saw a girl in red and black beginning to spray a ladybug on a wall and lost his footing on the wall. He grunted, as he caught himself with his gloved hands. The girl turned to look in his direction and he ducked, blowing out air as, his muscles flexed to hold his weight. She stuffed her spray cans into her backpack and walked over to him swaying her hips. She slammed her black sneaker between his hands and slowly peered down at him with her hands on her hips. “Seems you’re in a predicament.” Chat looked up at her with an irritated expression. “Ya gonna help a cat out or not?”

Ladybug laughed and leaned further toward him. “You seem to be doing fine on your own.” She turned around to walk away from him. He smirked with a short laugh. “Hm.” He used a burst of strength to grab her ankle and yank her back. She fell back and he caught her against him, as she screamed and nearly fell down the side of the building. She glared at him and began to slap him in the chest. “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? I COULD HAVE DIED!”

“But you didn’t.” Chat gave her a smug smile and struggled to hold on with one hand. “Will you quit beating me up and climb back up there?” Ladybug huffed and rolled her eyes, as she reached for the roof’s edge and pulled herself up, while he helped by hoisting her up higher. He gripped onto the edge with his other hand and pulled himself up with ease. Ladybug grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Chat looked at her with curious eyes. “You’re not gonna finish that?” He pointed at the half done ladybug tag.

“You ruined it for me.” Ladybug shrugged and took off to leave.

“Wait!” Chat ran after her and caught her hand in his. He yanked her back and she caught herself with her hand on his chest. He smelled of leather and citrus. “You really should finish your tags. Otherwise, the news might wonder.”

Ladybug looked up into his glowing green eyes with wonder, as her lips parted. “I- Who are you?” Chat smirked and pointed at a black cat on the building next to them. She gasped and nearly fell backwards, but he caught her. “Shh…” Chat placed his black gloved index finger over his bandana where his lips would be. “Calm down. I know it’s a shock. Just chill.”

Ladybug lost her words and just stared at him blankly in shock. He laughed at her and let her go. “So. You’re the one behind the infamous ladybug tag. What name do you go by?” She peered at him with wide eyes, still in shock.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. “La-ladybug.” She kept her eyes on his. He looked at her with a soft expression and bowed while he took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand through his bandana. “Chat Noir. Pleased to meet you, Ladybug.” He peered up at her and winked. The ‘CN’ at the corner of the black cat she had saw earlier in the day filtered into her mind. “Chat… Noir?”

“Mm-hmm. Chat Noir.” He leaned into her and she yanked her hand away and pushed him back by his nose. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Big fan.” She turned around to leave.

Chat put his hand on his hip. “You really should finish that tag, Bugaboo. I wasn’t saying that for my own benefit.” He looked at her unamused.  
Ladybug groaned and turned around on her heel. She pulled her backpack from her shoulder and took out a red can of paint to finish the ladybug. Chat watched her finish up her tag, before he walked up with a black can. He smirked and began to draw a black cat over her fresh design.

“What the fuck?” Ladybug glared and run up to him. She jumped and tried to grab the can of paint from him, but he was a foot taller than her and he chuckled, as he held the can above his head. She tried to reach it and grew more and more angry with each leap. “Seriously?!”

“Your little red bugs are taking over my limelight.” Chat laughed as, she slammed her fists at her sides and stomped her foot.

“So, you practically begged me to finish my ladybug, SO THAT YOU COULD DRAW OVER IT?” Ladybug seethed and shook her finger in his face.

He chuckled and flipped bright green cans in his hands, before he finished his tag with a flourish. “Yep.” He winked at her and she screamed out with irritation, as she stomped away. “No, no. You know what?” She turned around shaking her finger at him. She walked up to him, as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He leaned back as, she poked the tip of his nose through the fabric. “I thought you were amazing. Your black cats gave me inspiration and made me curious about who was behind the tags. But now that I’ve met the artist behind them? I don’t even care anymore. Fuck you!” She turned around and walked backwards flipping him off in anger. Chat chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head. “You’ll be back!” He smirked and gave her a wink. Ladybug huffed with a laugh, as she leapt down the side of the building. He shook his head and watched her leave, before he headed in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Colour by MNEK feat. Hailee Steinfeld


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT do what they do in this chapter with paint. It's not safe. If you are going to do this... use body paint. Sorry, thought I'd point this out, that you should never do this with acrylic or spray paint. :) lol LdyFcknNoir helped edit this update for me. :) Thanks for reading and commenting and giving this story kudos. :)

The next morning, Marinette watched the news on her computer and noticed how their tag fight had been showcased. “There seems to be competition between the cats and the ladybugs. If you can tell by the way the red paint is dripping below the black cat. It looks like the black cat vandelist has covered up a fresh ladybug with his own piece.” Nadia spoke and pointed at a photo of the fresh tag they had done last night. Marinette groaned and spun away in her chair to get ready, when she looked down to see the folded up piece of paper from Adrien. She sighed and picked it up. A blush came to her cheeks and she grabbed her phone and went through her contacts until she found his number. 

M: Hey, How are you? It was nice seeing you again too. 

Adrien rolled his shoulders as he sat in his computer chair with the news playing in front of him. His phone went off and he looked down at it. He read the message and smiled, as his heart raced. 

A:Hey, I’m doing good. Tired. But you probably would expect for me to say that. Why are you up so early?

Marinette panicked and tried to think of an excuse for her to be up so early. Everyone watched the news, so if she stated that then it should be fine. It didn’t mean that she was behind the ladybugs. 

M: Watching the news. Those ladybugs and cats are interesting right?

Adrien was taken aback by her comment and his heart raced. He shook his head and smirked, as he leaned back in his chair with his leg crossed over his knee. 

A: They are. What do you think about them? 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and burst out her thoughts through her fingertips without thinking. 

M: I think the angry black cats are amazingly done. They’re beautiful. I don’t know how he does it. It’s inspiring. I guess I can understand why your father would design an outfit around it. The ladybugs are okay. I love seeing the contrast of the peaceful bugs among the ferocious black cats. You?

Adrien blushed at her admiring his work. Marinette really wanted to say how much of a jerk the guy behind the cats can be, but that would have made it seem like she knew him. Plus that would have given her away. She sighed and held her frustration back. Chat Noir had really made her angry. He was infuriating and irritating. Within seconds of meeting the man behind the cats, she was over it. Her phone dinged, bringing her thoughts back to Adrien. 

A: I find the ladybugs to be interesting. I think it’s kind of odd that there were black cats dotting Paris and now there’s ladybugs. Before, it was just the cats. So… why would someone start placing ladybugs around the city? Why outshine the cats? Not that I think the cats are being taken over by the bugs, but- anyway, I think it adds something modern to the classical cityscape. I don’t mind them. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow to his comment. “Outshine?” Marinette spoke the word out loud and tried to understand what he meant by that. He sounded jealous about it and she didn’t quite understand why. 

M: Are you jealous? 

A: What?!

M: You sounded jealous when you talked about the ladybugs outshining the black cats. But then why would you care about that? 

Adrien groaned and kicked himself for coming off that way to her. He had slipped up and if he didn’t think of something clever… she’d know it’s him. 

A: Not jealous. I just feel for the guy that makes the cat art. I mean if I had been creating something that was filling the news for so long and then someone came along and started doing what I did… and it made the news over my work? I’d be pretty upset. So, I was just saying that I feel for him. 

M: Ah. Yeah, I would feel bad too. It doesn’t seem very fair for him. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, knowing what kind of guy Chat really was. She sighed and started to get dressed. She threw on a pair of pink jeans and a loose flowing cream tank top with a pastel pink lacy bando beneath it. 

A: I agree with you. So, since I have you on the phone… and it’s still early. How would you like to meet me for breakfast... before I have to start my day.

Marinette nearly missed a step and fell down the stairs of her parents’ apartment. She clutched her heart, as she caught herself with the railing. 

M: Right now?

Adrien chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, before he answered. 

A: Right now. How about the cafe next to your parents boulangerie patisserie? I can be there in five minutes. 

Marinette panicked and began to slip on her black ballet flats. She grabbed her pink purse and ran for the door. She had forgotten to answer his text, as her feet carried her to the cafe without even so much as a thought. She suddenly shook her head and realized she hadn’t texted him back. But the sounds of dress shoes on concrete made her turn around from her self loathing of how dumb she was for not saying she would do that with him. 

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien chuckled at her, as she spun around with her phone clutched in her hands. She nervously smiled up at him with heated cheeks, as she took in his fitted dark jeans and loose white deep v tee and black shoes. “I figured you hadn’t answered, but might have just showed up here.” 

Marinette smiled at him and cocked her head to the side with a sheepish expression. “Sorry. I- I got a little excited.” She felt embarrassed and her heart racing in her ears, didn’t help the situation. 

Adrien laughed and nodded towards the cafe doors. “C’mon. Let’s go eat.” She smiled at him like he was her world, as he lead them into the restaurant. She watched him effortlessly get them a table outside and followed them to the table. Adrien pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, before he helped push her in. He sat down across from her and ordered them drinks, while he passed her the menu. “Order whatever you would like.” 

Marinette felt like it was all a dream. That she would wake up soon and he’d he gone. She finally peered down at her menu, but the words all jumbled together, as her heart raced. She looked up over to menu to see Adrien sitting with poise. The waitress set their lattes down and she watched him give a shining smile at the waitress and watched her melt in response to him. He chuckled and thanked her, before she headed off a mess. Adrien continued to look at the menu, before he peered over it at Marinette. “What have you been up to lately? We haven’t talked in ages.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and let the words fall from her lips. “School, mostly. I still help out at my parent’s bakery.” She watched Adrien take a sip of his drink, before he set it down again. 

“I’m guessing your studying fashion?” Adrien smiled at her. 

“I am. I want to have my own designer brand. That’s my goal at least.” Marinette sighed at the thought. A part of it scared her and made her worried that she might not be good enough for the job. 

“If your designs are as amazing as when we were kids… I can’t imagine you not making it big in the fashion industry, Mari.” Adrien winked at her and she blushed. “Th-thank you, A- Adrien.” Marinette hated how she stumbled over her words still around him. It felt so childish for her to still be that way. She sighed and the waitress came by for them to order. “So, what have you been up to?” Marinette looked at him, as she brought her cup to her lips. 

“Same as always. I have photoshoots, chinese, piano, fencing…” Adrien looked up and off to the side, as he counted each activity on his fingertips. Marinette’s eyes went wide at the realization that he was still that controlled. “Then there’s gourmet cooking, now. That’s the newest one. My father felt like it would be useful for me to learn to cook foods in hopes that I would begin to date.” Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed, as he leaned his cheek on his palm. “He likes to fill any gaps in my schedule and set me up with his favorite models.” 

Marinette nodded and a part of her felt hurt by the fact that his father only let him date models. Not only that, but models that he felt were the best. “I bet you’ve dated lots of beautiful women then.” She shrugged and rubbed her upper arm. 

Adrien shook his head. “No. All of them have been exactly how you would expect. Full of themselves and only in it for my money. I parade them around and buy them lavish things because that’s all they want from me. I hate it.” Adrien sighed at the thought. He wanted someone to really love him for him and not his status or name. “My name gets them further in their career. To them I’m just a stepping stone.”   
Marinette wanted to argue with him. To tell him how amazing he was, but she couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. Adrien sighed and sat back in his chair with a shrug. “I’m used to it.” Adrien gave a smile to the waitress as, she sat down their pain au chocolat. “Merci.” Adrien softly spoke and the waitress nodded, before she left. 

“I- um. I don’t think you deserve to be treated that way. I think that you deserve better. You work so hard and I always found it to be upsetting when you would come to class exhausted and sad and- I- I’m sorry if I just overstepped my boundaries just now.” She rubbed her hands together and shyly looked away. 

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes and parted lips, before he shook himself out of it. “Thank you, Marinette. That means a lot.” He smiled warmly at her and she felt her cheeks grow hot. They finished their breakfast and he paid the check, before he helped her out of her chair. He walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. He slid one of his hands out and slowly tangled his pinky finger with hers. Electricity zapped through their fingers and she looked up at him in shock. He smiled down at her and interlocked her fingers with his. “I had fun eating breakfast with you. We should do this again.” He walked her back to the bakery and she felt her face grow hotter and hotter by the moment. “Yeah, We should. I- I had a lot of fun. Thank you for the wonderful time.” Marinette looked up at him, as he took her other hand into his. He peered down at her and searched her eyes. Marinette got lost in his green ones, until his eyes turned into the man that made the black cats and she pulled away. “Um- I should go. I have to help with the bakery before class starts for me today and… you seem like you have a busy schedule so… I’ll text you later.” Marinette giggled and turned around, as she ran into the glass door. She blushed with embarrassment and opened the door and slinked inside. Adrien laughed at her and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand on his hip. “Same old Marinette.” He shook his head and headed back to the mansion. 

Marinette spent the rest of her day in a daze and before long it was nightfall. She groaned at the thought of running into the black cat artist, as she made her way through the city. Ladybug really didn’t want to repeat that incident. She climbed up onto a billboard and began to spray a ladybug on the wall when a massive spotlight hit her. “Shit.” She tugged her hood around her face and began running. She ran past an alleyway and a hand reached out and grabbed her, yanking her into the dark. A finger went to her lips with a long, “Shhh…” The police ran past them and she breathed hard in a panic. Once the cops had passed, the person let her go. “Thanks.” Ladybug finally focused on who it was that had saved her, only to see it was the black cat painter. “Damnit.” She scowled and pushed away from him. “I would have made it without your help.” Chat Noir scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Oh yeah because you were doing so... well.” Ladybug looked back at him with glaring eyes. “Listen. I would have done fine on my own.” 

Chat Noir laughed and suddenly lifted himself up a fire escape. “Suit yourself, bugaboo.” He ran along the metal stairway and up the side of the building. “Don’t call me bugaboo!” Ladybug yelled up at him. “I’ll stop calling you that when you can keep up with me…” Chat sang out into the night and Ladybug growled and ran after him. She caught up to him in the beginnings of another black cat painting. 

“Do you ever paint anything else? I mean I’m all for your cats, but I was wondering what else you do?” Ladybug sat on the ledge of the building and watched him. 

Chat smirked and turned around to walk towards her with a neon green spray can in his right hand. He focused and began to spray her hoodie with the letters ‘CN’. Ladybug covered her eyes, before she looked down to see what he had written on her. “What the fuck, Chat!” Ladybug got up and ran after him. He took off and ran away from her laughing. “You’re mine now, bug-a-boo.” Ladybug became furious, as she caught up to him and grabbed his hood, yanking him back. She reached around him with her red can of paint and clumsily sprayed an ‘LB’ on his jacket. “Hey, this isn’t a cheap jacket you know!” He grabbed his hood from her grasp and yanked it back onto his head. Ladybug was too lost in how he had soft blonde hair. She hadn’t noticed it before. She shook her head and finally let words fall from her lips. “Yeah, well neither was mine.” 

Chat walked over in anger and finished his black cat. Ladybug watched him finish it, before she walked over and began to put her ladybug over it. “Seriously!” Chat yelled out and flung his hand out to gesture at her. “Paybacks a bitch, isn’t it?” Ladybug smiled cheekily at him and he suddenly pinned her to the wall and put her wrists above her head. She glared at him and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. “Now… who’s the pinned bug?” Chat smirked darkly at her and brought his lips dangerously close to hers. She looked into his glowing green eyes with shocked blue ones. “What are you doing?” Ladybug looked at him with an unamused expression. Chat stuck his hand into the fresh paint beside her head and brought his fingers to her cheek. He left lines of red along her cheek and down the side of her throat and her heart rate went up with each touch of his gloved hand on her skin. She panted, as he brought his lips close to hers. She licked her lips and arched her back, as he slid his hand along her collarbone and down to her breast. He cupped her breast through her shirt and slid his hand down her side, leaving a trail of bright red handprints and lines. She rubbed her thighs together and bit her bottom lip with a soft mewl. Chat smirked and gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger. Ladybug softly laughed and suddenly pushed against him, causing him to roll onto the fresh paint. “Damnit, bug! You ruined my nice jacket.” Chat complained as, he was pinned beneath her weight. Ladybug touched the wet black paint and smeared it across his closed eyes. He opened them to watch her smear the black paint across her own. Chat Noir was confused by her actions, but the feel of her knee between his thighs, coaxing him, made him forget everything around them. He suddenly spun around and pinned her to the wall. He brought his lips to her neck and collarbone through his bandana and she sucked in a shaky breath. “You drive me absolutely insane with how you cover up my cats.” Chat whispered with glowing eyes of chartreuse. Ladybug smirked and pushed him against the wall and slammed his hands above his head. “And you drive me absolutely crazy with covering my ladybugs.” She peered up at him and slid her hand over the front of his black joggers that left little to the imagination at this point. Chat groaned behind his mask. “You look good in my paint.” He lowered his eyelids and looked at her with a deep seated passion. Ladybug shook her head and pushed his forehead, causing his head to hit the concrete wall. She walked away from him and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. He reached behind her head and undid the knot of her bandana, before he yanked it from her face. She gasped and peered at him with surprised blue bell eyes. The only thing hiding her identity was the paint and her hood. He smirked at her and her expression became determined as, she reached up to untie his bandana. Chat stood still and clenched his eyes closed, as she pulled it from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, as she searched his glowing eyes. Suddenly her lips were on his and he was stumbling against the wall. He clutched at her and hoisted her up around his hips and slammed her back into the wall. She ran her tongue along his and he groaned and tangled his fingers into her hair, causing her hood to slip down, while the other held her up. She rocked her hips against his hardened cock and he moaned into her hungry kiss. Ladybug mewled and arched her back with her arms wrapped around his neck. He slid his hand down her neck to her side. Ladybug began to tug at the waistband of his joggers and Chat set her down. He spun her to the wall and slid his hands down her spine to her hips and pulled her toward him. She bent at the hips and let her hands smear paint down the wall, as she panted and softly moaned. He pulled his gloves from his hands with his teeth, slipped his right hand around her hip and slid it beneath her jogger’s waistband, slipped his soft fingers between her thighs and up her wet slit through her soaked panties. She cried out and bowed her head, as he slipped his hand beneath her panties and circled his fingertip on her swollen clit. He removed his hand and hooked his fingers into the waistband of both and yanked them down to her knees. She cried out, as he bent down behind her and spread her thighs apart, before he slid his tongue along her wet folds, tasting her. Ladybug bit her bottom lip, as he dipped his tongue inside her tight pussy. “Ah!” Ladybug cried out and her legs shook, as he swirled his tongue and replaced it with his index finger. She rocked her hips against his finger and he smirked, before he added a second one. He stood up and sucked and kissed along her neck. He slid her hoodie to the side and began to trail heated kisses and small licks along her shoulder. Chat slid his fingers out of her and put them into his mouth. “God you taste sweet.” Ladybug whined and could barely stand as he kept her on the edge. “Just fuck me already.” Ladybug cried out and went to touch her own tingling clit with her own fingers, but he pulled her hand away from her and slammed it back to the wall beneath his. He leaned over her and spoke with a low voice in her ear. “Not yet, Bugaboo. I wanna see you beg.” 

Ladybug whined and tried to press her ass against him, but he backed up slightly. “Come on… please…” Ladybug begged with every fiber of her being. “Please… kitty.” 

“Kitty?” Chat smirked at the nickname. “Alright, I’ll be your kitty.” He yanked his pants down his hips and pressed his throbbing cock between her thighs. She rolled her hips along it, letting it stimulate her sensitive clit. Ladybug cried out, as she came with his soft heated cock against her soft folds. He lined himself up with her tight opening and entered her. She screamed at the sensation of him filling her. Her hands became fists on the wall and he gripped her hips and pumped into her harder. She moaned and panted with each thrust of his hips. Ladybug pressed back into him and coaxed him over the edge. Chat moaned and sped up his pace, while he reached around her and caressed her breast in his palm. She softly mewled and shivered as, she came again, coating him. Chat moaned and tightened his grip on her hip as, he let himself go with her name on his lips. He slowed his pace and pulled out of her. He slid his pants back up and she straightened up and did the same. She turned around with flushed cheeks and looked at him. She searched his face and couldn’t figure out why he looked so familiar. Chat tied his bandana on again and she did the same. “So… that wasn’t how I thought my night would go.” Chat sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, me either.” Ladybug looked away embarrassed. “So… what do we do now?” 

“Uh… I- I don’t know. Talk?” Chat cringed through the fabric covering his mouth. Ladybug sighed and sat down with her back against the wall. “About what?” 

Chat sat down beside her with his knees drawn up and he pulled his hood more around his face. “Why the ladybugs?” Chat looked out in front of them. 

“I admired your black cats. I became curious about who was behind them and I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to know why you would do what you do. So, I thought I’d leave ladybugs to get your attention. But then the news took over. I never meant to overstep your art.” Ladybug leaned on her folded arms. Chat Noir peered over at her. “You do paint well. Do you do that in the daytime?” 

Ladybug nudged him with her shoulder. “No. I spend my days at school. College. Ya know, trying to make it in the real world.” She shrugged and he smiled warmly at her. “How about you?” 

“I… have my own obligations to deal with. I paint angry black cats to get fame on my own and to fight back against my fa- I mean society.” Chat almost slipped something personal out about himself. Ladybug nodded and peered up at the stars. “I know how that is.” They sat in silence and watched the stars in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:   
> Wolves by Marshmello and Selena Gomez


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette gave her I.D at the door of the club that Nino DJed at. She hadn’t been there in a while, but after her night... She wasn’t tired. She walked in to loud music flowing through the club and she looked up at the stage to see Nino flipping switches on a soundboard and spinnin records. She peered in front of her to see Alya dancing in the middle of the dance floor and she suddenly ran up to her. Marinette giggled and began to copy Alya’s moves. 

“HEY…” Alya called out and began popping and locking. She smoothly rolled her body to the beat. Marinette kept up with her and giggled. The music switched to a new song and Alya hit her fist against Marinette’s and lead her to the bar. “New look?” Alya pointed out the paint across her eyes and her black joggers and crop top tank. 

Marinette shrugged at her comment.She had left the rest of her stuff at home. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

Alya smirked at her with a knowing expression. “Uh-huh… sure. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve been running around all night. Your hair’s a mess, girl. Where have you been?” 

Marinette felt her cheeks get warm. “Nowhere. What are you talking about?” She took out her ponytail and redid it. The crowd began to scream and make loud sounds. “What’s going on?” Marinette turned from the bar with a drink in her hand to find a crowd had formed around someone.

Alya turned to look at what they were watching to find a guy in a black cat eared hoodie and black joggers popping and locking along the ground to Nino’s music. He leapt onto his hand and did several air flares before he did a front flip and landed on his feet to continue popping and locking, before he suicided. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Pfft. Figures.” Alya’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the mystery guy. “Who’s that?” Alya was shocked by the dancer. 

Marinette looked at her unamused and sipped on her drink. “No one important.” She hid her blush behind her glass. 

Alya watched him with admiration and curiosity, before she let out a scream to cheer him on. Marinette shook her head and rolled her eyes, as he slid over to her on his knees. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles with a wink. Marinette kicked him in the chest and knocked him back onto his palms. He quickly worked with it and scrambled along the ground backwards, before he flipped back onto one of his palms and did another airflare. Chat leapt to his feet and bowed for the crowd with a smirk. “No one important huh?” Alya nudged her best friend and Marinette rolled her eyes harder. 

“Fuck you!” Marinette yelled over the music and Alya burst out laughing at her best friend.

”I’d say he’s pretty important if he’s gonna slide over here and kiss your hand.” Alya laughed and Marinette slapped her in the arm.

“Shut up!” Marinette suddenly bit her bottom lip and watched Chat do more suicides and windmills, followed by more airflares and flips. He ended it with popping and locking again and Marinette just shook her head, as he pointed at her. She ran up to him and slid along the ground with one foot in front of her and her hand behind her. She began to pop and lock until she was standing. Marinette pushed him out of the way and he held his arms out at the sides with a chuckle, as she pulled up her joggers at her thighs and began to build momentum to do an airflare of her own, before she froze up onto her one hand. 

“OH!” Chat called out and raised his arm above his head. Marinette winked at him and went down into a ball and spun around on the floor, before she went up onto her hands and suicided to the ground. She began to lift and drop her hips to the beat into the concrete floor. Chat shook his head, as she got up and began popping and locking to the beat that Nino threw out. 

Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He held her hips and they rolled their bodies together to the beat, while their feet smoothly slid along the ground. He held his hand over her chest and she popped her chest to the beat, while he pretended like he was controlling her. She spun around beneath his arm and yanked him closer by the waistband of his joggers and bodyrolled against him. He looked down at her panting and watched her move her body to the beat. She arched her back and his heart sped up. 

“Damn.” Chat bit his bottom lip and watched her with heavily lidded emerald eyes. Marinette laughed and pushed him back by his chest again. She then walked away from him with a bounce in her step. She bent forward at her waist, twisted to the side, slowly slid her hand up her leg from her ankle to her thigh, and suddenly snapped back up, winking at him from over her shoulder. 

Chat shook his head, grabbed the hood more around his face, and began to pop and lock towards her. He leaped up and landed with his weight on his toes and palms with one knee bent out, as he slowly rolled his hips against the ground and peered up at her with glowing green eyes through the dark paint.

Marinette shook her head and pushed the toe of her sneaker under his chin and he pushed himself up and onto his feet again. She yanked him by the lapels on his leather hooded jacket and brought his face close to hers. She smiled and winked, before pushing him back. They began popping and locking beside each other and the crowd called out. Marinette threw her body down onto the ground and froze in the air on her palm, ending the dance. Chat smiled and softly laughed, as he watched the girl that he had been fucking earlier own him. “You win this time, Bugaboo.” Marinette rolled her eyes and walked back to Alya. 

“I have NEVER seen you dance like that!” Alya was in shock and it was written all over her face. Marinette shrugged and took a sip of the drink that Alya handed her. “Someone had to own that PUSSY cat.” She smirked darkly towards the dancing cat and Alya laughed at her best friend. She put her arm around Marinette and giggled. “Woman, you owned that for sure. Jesus, girl!” Marinette giggled and took another sip of her drink.   

Nino jumped down from the stage, as someone else took over. He ran over and pulled Alya into an embrace. “You were great out there, babe.” Alya kissed him on the lips and smiled at him. “You were too.” Nino smiled at her with a lovesick expression. Marinette giggled at them and thought about how cute they were together.  Marinette looked past the kissing couple to stare at Chat Noir. She came out of her daze and tapped Alya on the shoulder. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll text you later.” Alya smiled at her and nodded. “Have a good night. Get home safe!” Marinette waved as she left the club. “Sure thing!” 

She walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, as a gentle breeze swirled around her face and through her hair. Marinette walked into the bakery and up to her parent’s apartment. She walked inside and headed up to her room, while she yawned and stretched. She burst out laughing at the thought of Chat Noir dancing and bit her bottom lip with a blush. She went through drawers and grabbed pajamas out from them, before she made her way to the bathroom to shower. Marinette sighed and set her clothing on the sink, while she went to turn on the water. She looked in the mirror and slid her shirt up and over her head, before she slid her joggers down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Marinette touched a bruised area on the side of her neck and hissed as it hurt. “Great…” She rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower letting the warm water loosen her tensed muscles. 

Adrien fell onto his bed. His hair was still wet from the shower. He put his hands behind his head and peered up at his ceiling remembering what had happened that night. His phone lit up and he reached for it. 

 

**Nino: Dude, this mystery dancer showed up at the club and killed it with Marinette! He was sick, man!**

 

Adrien shook his head and laughed, before he began to reply to his text message. He set his phone down and dried his hair more with a white towel. 

 

**A: No way! Was he better than me?**

 

Nino’s message hadn’t taken long to get back to him. Adrien read it and scoffed at the text. He burst out laughing soon after and threw his towel into his laundry hamper.

**N: Dude… anyone is better than that sorry excuse of dancing you gave us at Chloe’s last party.**

 

**A: Hey! My dancing was perfect.**

 

Adrien walked back to his bed when the realization hit him. Marinette was wearing the same thing that Ladybug had been minus the jacket. She had had paint over her eyes. His eyes went wide and he sat on the edge of his bed with his hand over his mouth in shock. His phone lit up again and he expected it to be Nino, but instead it was Marinette. He panicked, before he slowly breathed out and calmed down. He had not only fucked Ladybug, but he had fucked Marinette with no romance involved. For some reason that tore at him and guilt set in. 

 

**M: Hi. How was the rest of your day?**

 

Adrien smirked and quickly answered her back, before he laid back on his bed and sighed with his hands rested on his stomach. His smile faded.

 

**A: Fine. I had to do a final try on for my father’s fashion show that is coming up. I then had fencing, Chinese, and then piano. I didn’t have gourmet cooking today. So that’s a plus.**

 

Marinette smiled when her phone lit up and she bit her nail, as she drew her knees to her chest in her pink chair at her desk. 

 

**M: Well at least you didn’t have to cook. XD I’m sorry your schedule is so packed all of the time. I don’t know how I would handle that. I barely have a grasp on the bakery and school.**

 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and was about to ask him if he’d like to meet her at the park in the morning, but her phone went off and he beat her to it. 

 

**A: I’m used to it at this point. It’s been years of dealing with my father’s insane schedule tactics. I was wondering if you would like to meet me tonight.**

 

“Tonight?” Marinette drew back in shock at the time. She was expecting it to be in the morning. Why would he want to meet with her tonight? Marinette was confused and tired. 

 

**M: Tonight?**

 

**A: Yeah, at the park?**

 

**M: Sure, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway.**

**A: Sounds good, Princess. I’ll meet you near the fountain in a few.**

 

Marinette lost her grip on her phone and it fell onto the bed. She picked it up and noticed it had started calling him. She squealed in a panic. 

“Hello?” Adrien’s voice rang out from the covers and Marinette picked her phone up with a shaking hand. “I- I didn’t mean to call you. I dropped my phone…” Her shoulders sank as she admitted her clumsiness. 

Adrien chuckled into the phone at her. “You always were clumsy.” He put an arm behind his head and held his phone to his ear, shifting his hips to be more comfortable. 

“I- I know.” Marinette blushed and laid back into her pillows with a groan. “Aren’t you tired?” 

Adrien shrugged and looked over at his fencing posters and his arcade games that were still in his room. His bedroom hadn’t really changed much. He had never really cared too much about it all. “I am. I was out late anyway. I just got in actually.” Marinette suddenly sat up in her bed. “You just got in?” 

“Yeah. I was out late running errands.” Adrien lied and his voice went up at the end. Marinette giggled and smiled with a sigh. “Me too.” 

Adrien picked at his comforter. “Hey, I’ll see you in a few.” Marinette sighed and got up to get dressed in a pair of red jeggings, a flowy black crop top, and she threw her black hoodie over her shoulders. She grabbed her keys and left out of her parent’s bakery. Marinette ran along the sidewalk till she reached the park. She walked up to the fountain with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. 

When Marinette finally chose to look up she found a guy in a cat eared hoodie and black joggers facing away from her. She nearly stumbled backwards at the sight. He turned around and took the hood down from his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette walked backwards and tripped. He ran and caught her against him. “No. I don’t want to believe it. I don’t want to- no.” Marinette wanted to cry and she wanted to run away from him. Adrien took in her hoodie and outfit. “You really are her, aren’t you? The ladybugs?” 

Marinette’s bottom lip quivered, as her blue eyes burned with unshed tears. “And you’re the one behind the black cats.” She whispered and felt let down in a way. 

Adrien sighed and helped her to sit down on the fountain’s edge. He nodded and held his head in his hands. “Yep.” Marinette looked over at him with shock still on her face. 

“And you’re the one that danced with me tonight? And the one I- I-” She cleared her throat and her hands shook. “Did that to on the rooftop.” 

Adrien blushed at the memory and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. “Yep. Look, um…” Adrien turned to face her and he took her hands into his own. He peered into her shaking blue eyes with his glowing green ones. “Marinette. I feel really bad about what happened on that roof. I-I should have held back. I shouldn’t have, um…” He rubbed the back of his neck with a serious expression. He looked like a guilty puppy and it ripped at Marinette’s heart. 

She bit her bottom lip and suddenly shook her head. She grabbed the lapels of his black leather jacket and yanked him to her. Her lips pressed hard against his and he melted into her, as they parted their lips and ran their tongues along one anothers. She softly kissed him and slowly pulled away from him, letting her eyes flutter open. “It’s okay. I’m equally to blame for the whole thing.”

Adrien looked at her in shock, before he warmly smirked at her. “Marinette Dupain Cheng. Will you give me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?” 

Marinette licked her lips and then smiled at him. “Let me see. You are sweet, kind, caring, busy, smart, talented, yet… you tag black cats everywhere, can be rude, annoy me to pieces, drive me utterly insane, threw me off the side of a building...” Marinette tapped her chin in thought, while he cringed at her last statement. “But… you’re fun, charismatic, sexy, a great dancer, a great lover, a great kisser… a great artist… and you’re an amazing person. So, yes. I’ll go out with you, Adrien Agreste.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled into her embrace. Adrien pulled away from her and touched her cheeks with his palms, before he slowly pressed his lips to hers again.

“You do know that you annoy me to pieces too with your tags and ladybugs taking over my black cats.” He looked at her unamused and she winked at him. 

“I try.” She burst out laughing with him, before she bit her bottom lip and searched his eyes. Adrien touched her chin with his thumb and forefinger with a smile, before he brought his lips to hers in a soft and passionate kiss. Marinette softly mewled, as he deepened the kiss. It was gentle, slow, and romantic, but she could feel the hunger behind it as well. 

“Rooftop?” Adrien trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, as he pushed her hoodie out of the way. Marinette giggled as his soft lips tickled her heated skin. 

“How about my bed?” Adrien looked past her with a hungry expression, before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Marinette giggled louder and hit his back. “I can walk you know.” 

Adrien laughed and kept walking towards the bakery. “I’m aware princess. I just like annoying you to pieces.” 

Marinette growled, before she burst out laughing hysterically. “Annoying kitty.” 

Adrien laughed harder and slapped her on the ass and she squeaked. “Stubborn Bug.” Marinette burst out laughing, as they headed to her parent’s place. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song that Alya and Marinette were dancing to at the beginning is this one:  
> You Should See Me in a Crown by Billie Eilish
> 
> The song Chat and Marinette dance to:  
> BVDSHEDV - Khmer


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien walked through her bedroom. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and held her hands behind her back. “Your room hasn’t changed much since I saw it last.” Adrien picked up a stuffed black cat that was sitting on her desk with a smile, while he kept his other hand in the pocket of his pants. Marinette watched him discover and pick up various items from her desk. She watched him with curious blue bell eyes. “Um… Adrien?” Marinette twisted her foot into the ground. “I was wondering… um… what did happen on the roof last night? I mean I know WHAT happened. But um…” Marinette jumped as, he set down a knitting needle with a loud sound. He gave her a concerned look, before he sat down in one of her chairs and spread his legs with his elbows resting on them and his head in his hands. He let out a slow breath and gripped his fingers into his blonde bangs. “Do you want the truth?” He peered up at her through his hair with glowing green eyes. Marinette worried her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure if she did want to know why it had happened. She knew why she had done it, but she wanted to know why he had gone with it. 

Adrien leaned back in her chair and looked at her, as he slowly rolled his head on his shoulders. “I’ve admired the ladybugs. I admired how an artist would challenge my cats. When you started fighting me. I-” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and ran a hand through his hair. “You got so mad and admired everything about me for so long that it drew you to me. So, we fought and it turned into a passionate moment between us. Then when you found out it was me… you felt guilty that you had done that to me instead of flowers and chocolates?” Marinette finished his sentence for him because that was how she had felt too. Adrien looked at her with a surprised expression. “How did you…” Marinette sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She touched his cheeks with her hands and smiled at him, while she grazed his cheeks with her thumbs. “Because I felt the same way.” She rested her forehead on his and he sighed,as they felt a weight lifted from them. Marinette softly kissed his lips and he parted his, granting her access. She softly moaned, as she slid her tongue past his soft lips and tasted his tongue with her own. He quietly moaned and pulled her closer. She moved slightly to straddle his hips in the chair. Adrien kissed down her neck and she mewled as he sucked and licked at her pulse, while he yanked the ribbon from her hair, letting her soft hair fall down her back. She slid her hand between his thighs and cupped him through his pants, as she worked him with the heel of her palm. He groaned against her neck and touched her chin, while he hungrily lavished her mouth again. It was like he had been starved from her for so long and he couldn’t get enough of her. Couldn’t get close enough to her. He quickly stood up and carried them up to her bed. He laid her down and braced himself above her on his elbows. She peered up at him and gently breathed out with swollen parted lips. He searched her star filled eyes with his sultry green ones. Marinette’s cheeks were flushed with the heat and passion that she had for him. Adrien bent down to kiss along her neck to her shoulder, as he slid his hand up the hem of her shirt. He cupped her soft breast and she arched her back, as his thumb grazed her peaked nipple through the thin lace fabric. She gasped and rolled her hips against his erection and he suddenly clenched his eyes shut with a soft moan. “Marinette…” Adrien bit her name out like a slow curse on his lips, trying to keep quiet. “Sor-” Marinette blushed harder and got shy, but Adrien stopped her apology with a dominating kiss. She parted her lips and kissed him like she meant it. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked him closer to her. He gasped and growled at the force in her touch. Adrien broke the kiss to slide her shirt up and over her head. She arched her back and he quickly undid her lace bra, before he got rid of her pants and panties. He dipped down and brought one of her soft nipples into his warm mouth. He licked around it, before he sucked and let it go from his lips. The cool air caused her nipple to stiffen and she felt a shiver run through her body at the change in temperature. He slowly kissed down her body, until he reached where she needed him. Where she was begging to be touched. To be licked and sucked and lavished. Marinette gasped and watched him smirk, while he had her bend her knees for him. He gripped her hips, winked at her, and slowly licked from her tight opening to her tingling swollen clit. Marinette suddenly tangled her fingers into his hair and he smiled. He slowly closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around her swollen button, before he sucked the nub into his mouth and flicked it fast with his tongue, until her toes curled, her cheeks flushed, and her back arched beautifully. She panted with parted lips and quivering legs, as she clenched her thighs around his head and rode his mouth, cuming around him with her pillow over her face to muffle her moans. Adrien softly moaned as, his ears filled with the melody of her orgasm just for him. She was all his and he was never letting her go.

He pulled away from her and sat up on his knees. Marinette released her pillow and watched him touch the hem of his shirt. She sat up and moved his hands out of the way, as she looked deeply into his sultry green eyes. He peered into hers through his long lashes and parted his lips, as she slowly and lightly trailed her fingers along his heated skin while she took his shirt up and over his head. Adrien let his shirt fall next to them on the bed, before he touched her face and leaned her back into the bed again. ”Don’t move. I just want to breathe you in. To stare upon very definition of beauty.” Adrien whispered and softly brushed his fingertips down the sides of her arms and along her sides to her hips. He took in her rounded breasts and how the skylight made them glow with the moon. How her body had more curves than it used to. How smooth and beautiful she was between her thighs. How her swollen pink clit glistened when she parted her legs, otherwise it was hidden like a flower’s center. He brushed her nipple with his thumb and smiled warmly at her. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” He took in the thin stretch marks along her hips and traced them with soft feathering kisses. “Don’t. I’m embarrassed of those. They’re hideous.” Marinette whispered into the dark. Adrien looked up at her from where he was busy loving every inch of her. “They’re absolutely stunning, Mari. Everything about you is stunning. The stars would be jealous of someone as beautiful as you.” Marinette blushed and pulled him back up to her. “I’m nothing compared to the sun.” She looked directly into his emerald eyes and he smirked. “You’re right.” He softly whispered in a low voice and kissed her lips, before he kissed along her jawline and down her neck to her shoulder. “You’re even more captivating than the sun.” Marinette gasped, as he slid his pants down and grazed her sensitive clit with his soft taut cock. “Adrien…” She softly mewled against his shoulder and he moved to look deeply into her eyes. “Yes, love bug?” “I-” Marinette looked at him through heavily lidded blue eyes that sparkled in the light. “I know.” Adrien buried his face in her neck and slowly slid into her. She gasped, bit into his shoulder, and gripped at his shoulders, at his back, at anything she could get a hold of. Once, he knew she was used to him filling her, he began to slowly move. Adrien panted against her neck and thrusted slowly into her, creating a rhythm. He began to kiss down her neck to her breasts, lapping his tongue along each one, sucking and teasing them with each thrust. Marinette moaned and softly cried into his shoulder, as he kissed her on the lips. He grazed her cheeks with his fingertips and wiped away her tears. “I’ve loved you for so long.” Marinette’s voice broke. “Shh.. love.” Adrien tried to calm her, to make her see that it was alright. “I-” Marinette stopped talking and her lips parted in an ‘o’ when Adrien made her focus on his beautiful entrancing eyes. “I know. Believe me… more than anything in this world. I know.” He brought his lips down to hers and pumped into her harder, causing her to forget about everything, but what he was doing at that moment. Making her forget all of the pain. All of the lost years. All of the time spent apart from one another due to busy schedules and his strict father. She cried out against his kiss and came around him, squeezing him and bringing him over the edge with her. He panted as his movements slowed and she clutched him to her. She couldn’t get close enough to him. “I feel like I can’t get close enough to you.” Marinette mumbled into his bare shoulder. “I know, baby, I know. I feel the same way.” Adrien pulled slightly away from her and brushed her hair from her face. She looked into his emerald eyes with satisfied blues. “Show me again how much you missed me, Adrien.” Adrien sighed with a warm smile. “I’ll show you as much as you need me to, Marinette.” He bent down to drink from her lips again and she sighed, as he rolled her on top of him.

____________________________________________________________ 

Adrien sat on the couch with her father playing the newest fighting game on the market. His phone had kept ringing off the hook, but he had ignored it and was still ignoring it, even now. Tom shouted out as he won and did a victory pose, while Adrien laughed. “Good job, M. Dupain.” Tom sat down with a warm smile. “Call me, Tom.” Marinette’s father smiled at him warmly. Her parents had always felt like Adrien was their son. He was always welcome in their home. 

“It’s ready!” Marinette called out as she set plates of strawberry and chocolate drizzled crepes on the kitchen table. Adrien got up from the couch and walked over with Tom. They all sat down to eat together. Adrien had never felt more like he was a part of a true family until that moment. Sabine giggled at Tom’s video game victory stories with Marinette as a small child and teen. Adrien laughed and chimed in, reminiscing over the tournament and the times they had spent practicing together. Marinette blushed and waved them off. “Stop… It wasn’t that bad…” Adrien sighed after his fit of laughter and smiled warmly at her. She worried her bottom lip with a deeper hue to her cheeks and took him in. Sabine and Tom looked from Marinette to Adrien and quietly awwed over the two kids. 

“I should go to class. I’m gonna be late.” Marinette stood up from the table and took everyone’s empty plates to the sink. Adrien stood up and followed her. “I’ll help you Marinette.” He warmly smiled, as she passed him a towel to dry. Sabine and Tom slowly walked out of the apartment to the bakery. 

Adrien walked up behind Marinette and kissed her neck. She dropped the plate into the sink, as she gripped the edge of it. He licked and sucked on her pulse point and she moaned, as he pressed his hips to her rounded behind. “Adrien… I’m gonna be late if you keep doing that.” Marinette softly mewled, as he nibbled on her neck. “But how can I not when you look so beautiful in that red dress creation?” His voice was muffled against her skin. Marinette turned around between his arms and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She smiled up at him and booped his nose with a giggle. “Two minutes.” She slid out from under his arms and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. He chuckled and ran up after her. 

________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat in her design course and tapped her pen to her bottom lip. Her thoughts kept straying to Adrien’s amazingly soft lips that tasted sweet. She sighed as, she watched the instructor with dreamy eyes. Her phone buzzed and she peered down to see a text from Adrien. 

A: Hey, love bug. I have a full schedule today, but I wanna see you tonight. Meet me on the roof at the gardens at 8 p.m.

Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion and quickly responded. 

M: What’s wrong? I can’t stop thinking about you.

Adrien smirked at the message while a stylist messed with his hair for the next set of photos. 

A: I can’t either, bugaboo. Just meet me. I have an idea. 

Marinette was left confused by his text. Why did he have an idea and how did it involve her? She put her phone down and tried to focus on the rest of the lecture. 

___________________________________________________________________

“ADRIEN?” His father’s voice was deep and commanding. Nathalie walked over holding a tablet with his father’s face on it. He wasn’t surprised. His father never left the house for any reason. 

“Yes… father…” Adrien slowly talked with a sigh in his voice. 

“Don’t give me that. Why didn’t you wear that last piece that I told them to put you in?” Gabriel looked at him with a stern expression. 

Adrien looked over at the black leather hoodie with cat ears and the black slacks. “The jacket had a hole in it…” His voice went up and he grinned with his teeth clenched tightly together. Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose after he took off his glasses.”I know when you are lying to me. Also, you have put on a bit of weight. I want that gone in a week. This means longer training days with your personal trainer and no cheat days this week, Adrien Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie have that garment fixed right away. Adrien!” He called out and Adrien turned around with an unamused expression. “I mean what I say. No dessert and smaller portions on your meals. Don’t let me down.” Adrien nodded with a sigh and continued to walk away to take more photos for his father. All he wanted to do was punch a hole in the wall and spray paint hateful words on his pretty ensembles.


	6. A New Focus

Ladybug climbed up on top of the roof of the chateau in one of the most famous gardens in Paris. She walked along the roof for a bit before she came across Chat Noir. He was facing away from her and clutching his arms tightly around himself. She watched him shiver slightly, but tried to ignore it. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder. “You okay?” Ladybug looked at him with concerned eyes. She didn’t know what his day had been like, but from the looks of him… it wasn’t good. His eyes were swollen and he looked paler than normal. Ladybug searched his eyes with her own. “You’re not okay.” Ladybug touched his upper arms and looked at him hard. Chat sighed and turned away from her. “I wanted to tell you my new plan. Something that I’ve been wanting to do a long… time.” Chat glared into the night with anewed determination. Ladybug stepped up beside him. “What is it?” 

“It’d be easier if I just showed you. Follow me.” Chat ran off and leapt over a short wall. Ladybug tried to keep up with him. She breathed hard and when he suddenly stopped, she nearly slammed into his back. She looked up to see a massive mural of a model in a neon green sheer lingerie set. Her frame was unhealthily skinny and her head was a skull. She had beautiful flowing hair framing her face. Marinette rubbed her chin and looked at it in thought. Chat worried his fingers together and waited for her response. “It’s missing something.” Ladybug took her backpack from her shoulders and pulled out a red can of paint. Chat perked up as the words she was spraying came into focus. ‘Souffrir dans Beaute’ was sprayed over the design in massive blood red paint. “There.” Ladybug swirled her can in her hand and put it back into her bag. Chat looked at her in surprise. He didn’t think she would understand where he was going with it. Where he was wanting to take their art. “I- I didn’t think you’d understand.” Chat finally found the words that he was looking for. Ladybug smiled at him and put her hands on her hips. “What? You think fashion is all glamour and perfectly placed lights?” 

Chat darkly smirked at her and crossed his arms. “Guess not. My plan is to show all of the flaws within the fashion industry and my father’s brand. I want to cause a movement. A reaction that no one has seen before. I want to rattle the chains. To break the rules and out everything that is wrong with it.” Ladybug took in his determined stance and how serious about the topic he was. “So… what is it about Gabriel brand that you have a problem with?” She worried her bottom lip and sat down against the wall with her knees drawn up and she rested her arms on them. Chat sighed and melted beside her. He drew one knee up and rested an arm on it while he stretched out his other leg in front of him. “My father’s brand does a lot of things that pass under the radar of the laws because he has deep connections with very important people. Such as the mayor and the law enforcement.” Chat sighed and rested his head on the wall. “What?” Ladybug was surprised by this, even though she probably shouldn’t have been. “My father has diet plans for each model. Mostly the male ones. Female models have more laws and contracts protecting them than male models do. They are expected to eat healthy and workout in moderation, but male models are less protected. Some male models even get sexually assaulted within smaller brands during photo shoots or are asked to do anything to be a part of the fashion industry, but no one really likes to talk about it in fear of lawsuits and being called out if they’ve gotten past that and moved on to more respectable brands. I got lucky and haven’t dealt with that too much other than a few wardrobe personnel reaching their hands lower than necessary while tucking in my shirts for fashion shows. While each new model has to pass a medical examination to check their BMI before they can even walk down the runway… my father has his ways around it. A lot of times he brings a doctor in house for them to work around the BMI law.” Chat hated talking about it. He didn’t want to think about it, but if he was going to fight against it then he had to be able to talk about it. “So… what are your rules?” Ladybug looked over at him with a worried expression. She didn’t know if she wanted to know what he went through. He always seemed so happy and reserved. So well behaved around the public and her. “I have a personal trainer. I’m expected to workout every day of the week. I have to practice my walk and poses at least once a day. I have a personal chef that makes all of my foods. And my father just cut my portions today. So if you added all of what I ate today… you’d have a plate about this size.” He held up his hands about twenty centimeters apart from one another. Ladybug cringed, stood up, and yanked him by his hand. “Where are you taking me?” Chat looked at her confused as she drug him along the roof. Ladybug glared and kept walking without saying a word. “Just follow me. I’ve heard enough with just those few words.” She let his hand go and leapt from roof to roof until they landed on her balcony. She flung her trap door open and changed out of her clothes and into pink pajama pants and a white tank top. Marinette flung open her wardrobe and tossed a pair of black pajama pants she had made to practice a pattern she had made. Chat caught them and slipped out of his joggers and into the pajama pants. The material was soft against his skin making them the most comfortable pants he had ever worn. He smiled at her and slipped his jacket off and then his mask. He brushed his hair to the side with his slender fingers and it fell into place, leaving Adrien Agreste staring at her. It was then that she noticed how thin he had become. When he was modeling in front of her class, she hadn’t really noticed, but now that she was thinking about how his portions were cut even more… she was starting to see the truth in his figure. How his collar bones stood out against his chest and how his cheeks were slightly sunken in. She suddenly walked up to him and ran her hands down his stomach and beneath his shirt, feeling how her fingertips dipped and curved over his ribcage through his skin. “I take it you never noticed until I pointed it out.” Adrien sadly spoke as he let her explore his body with her eyes and her fingertips. He raised his shirt up and over his head. If she looked past the muscles and focused on the rest, she could see subtle hints of bones beneath his skin. How his hip bones stood out and she ran her hands along them as tears threatened her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Adrien sighed and pulled her against him. He gently rubbed her back and held her to him. “It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Adrien whispered into her hair. She shook her head and pulled away. “It’s not okay, Adrien. Come with me.” She threw his shirt at him and he slipped it back on, as she opened the door in the floor of her room and lead him downstairs into the main room of the apartment. Her parents had gone on a much needed spontaneous mini vacation so it was just the two of them at the moment. She began to throw open the cabinets and pull out pans. Adrien leaned on the kitchen island and watched her with his head in his hand while his other arm rested on the tabletop. “What are you doing?”

Marinette turned on the stove and began to take ingredients out of her parents fridge. She set broccoli, red onion, and chicken onto the kitchen island along with a cutting board. Adrien watched her dice up the broccoli and red onion. She cubed the chicken and placed olive oil into the warm pan. The sounds of sizzling rang out as she placed the chicken onto the hot oiled surface. She then went to work putting pasta into the pot of boiling water. Adrien watched her expertly season the chicken and stir it. “You need to eat. I don’t care about your damn diet. Fuck it. I don’t like seeing your ribs like that.” She couldn’t even look at him and her shoulders shook as her voice cracked. Adrien smiled and walked up behind her. He hugged her from behind and put his hand over the one that was busy stirring. He kissed her shoulder to her neck and whispered into her ear. “This is why I love you. Why don’t you get everything else ready and I’ll stir for you? It smells devine already. Thank you Marinette.” She turned to face him with wide eyes and parted lips. Adrien smiled at her with love filled eyes. “I fell in love with you the moment I met you in high school, Marinette. Not the woman tagging ladybugs all over my black cats.” He winked at her and she smiled warmly at him. “I love you too.” She peered up at him with a new hope in her eyes. She cleared her throat and walked away from him, letting him have the spoon. “Okay. So, I’ll just go start on the dessert then.” She smiled at him and pulled out new ingredients and two heart shaped ramekins. “Dessert?” Adrien peered over his shoulder and watched her warm up another pot on the burner beside him. She began to warm sugar and a freshly squeezed lemon. The sweet scent of citrus and rich sugar filled the room and Adrien was in heaven. She took the pan from the stove and began to coat the bottom and a ½ inch up the sides of the ramekins with caramel. She set them aside to harden. Adrien added the red onions to the chicken and stirred the pasta before he went back to stirring the onions among the pieces of perfectly browned chicken breast. Marinette washed the pan that had the carmel in it, before she placed it back on the burner. She grabbed almond milk, cream, sugar, and salt and added it to the hot pan. Adrien watched her stir it as the smell of sweet milk filled the house and intoxicated him. He had missed dessert and the smell of it throughout a house making it smell like a warm and loving home. She let it simmer on the stove. Adrien added the broccoli to the chicken and onions, in his pan, and stirred it. Marinette reached in front of him and grabbed more seasoning to throw into his pan. Adrien watched her pick out spices with ease like she had made this multiple times and could make it in the dark. He admired her and everything she was doing. Adrien had never found her more amazing than at that moment. She took her pan from the stove to let it cool and added the eggs, yolks, and vanilla to a bowl. Marinette whisked the ingredients together before she added the warm milk to it. She grabbed a teaspoon from the utensil drawer and dipped it into the steaming Creme Caramel mixture. She brought it over to him and gently blew on it with her hand below the spoon to catch any drips. Adrien set the spoon, he had been mixing with, down and looked at her with a warm smile. He closed his eyes and leaned down to taste it. It was sweet, delicious, and the vanilla stood out on his tongue. He licked his lips in bliss. “Good?” Marinette searched his expression and how his shoulders seemed to relax. “Delicious.” Adrien slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers with a smile. She nodded and began to pour it into the ramekins. Marinette placed the ramekins in a water bath before she placed them into the hot oven to bake for a bit. Marinette took the pasta from the stove and drained it, while Adrien added the rest of the ingredients to the mixture in his pan. The white sauce was creamy and smelled delicious. Marinette came by and threw some cheese into the pan. He kept stirring as she began to clean up some of the dishes they had used. Adrien let the sauce simmer and decided to sit at the kitchen table. Marinette worked her way around the kitchen, rotating the custards every so often, and stirring the pasta sauce. She finally added the noodles and stirred them into the pan, coating them in the creamy sauce. Adrien took in all of the smells and his heart warmed. He hadn’t expected this woman to make him all of this when he had told her his plan. “How long does Creme Caramel usually take to set?” Adrien looked at her with a curious expression. He hadn’t made it yet in his classes. Marinette giggled and shrugged. “At least twelve hours.”   
Adrien’s emerald eyes widened and his lips pursed. “TWELVE HOURS?” 

Marinette giggled and served portions of pasta onto two pink plates. She walked over to the kitchen table and set them down. Marinette pulled the Creme Caramels from the oven and let them cool. Marinette set two cups of water beside their plates. She brought over a tea kettle with tea bags inside it and two tea cups. Marinette sat down and poured tea into each cup. “I premade some. I just wanted to show off a bit. Plus in twelve hours… maybe it’d be an excuse for you to come by again.” Marinette smiled with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth and heated cheeks. Adrien chuckled at her, picked up some of the pasta on his plate, and spun it against his spoon to neatly eat it. “Alright.” His smile was infectious and alluring. She watched him as he ate a bite of pasta with poise and grace. After they finished eating dinner she placed plastic over the two ramekins and placed them in the fridge to set. Marinette took the ones that had been in the fridge out, ran a knife around the edges, and turned them upside down onto two plates. They came out in perfect heart shapes with golden brown caramel coated tops. She grabbed two spoons and carried them over to the table. Adrien used his spoon to crack through the caramel and it sank into the custard. Marinette copied him and brought the small bite to her mouth. He placed the bite into his mouth and felt it coat his tongue in sweet vanilla and cream, as the warm rich caramel came through at the end. He sighed and sank onto his hand as he took another luxurious bite. Marinette watched him with love in her eyes and flushed cheeks as she watched the man indulge in the dessert that sat in front of him, as if, it was pure sin. “I forgot how much you love sweets.” Marinette giggled and took another bite. Adrien’s cheeks grew hot and he set the spoon down. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had something so extravagant and exquisite.” Marinette felt her face grow hot with his exaggerated compliments. “I don’t know if it’s good enough to be saying that.” She played with her hair and looked away from him. He reached across the table and took her hand into his. He brought her knuckles to his lips and gently kissed them. “You’re very talented Marinette.” He looked over her knuckles with sultry forest eyes and she caught her breath. “Th-thanks, Adrien. Yo-you are too…” She giggled and felt her stomach fill with fluttering butterfly wings. Adrien’s expression became serious and his lips pressed into a thin line, before they relaxed into a frown. He leaned back in the chair and let her hand slip from his grasp. Adrien let out a long sigh and Marinette looked at him with complete concern. “Are you ready to fight with me? To stand up against what is wrong vs right as a team? To say goodbye to Ladybugs and Black Cats?” Adrien slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Marinette nodded. “I’m ready to stand by you through anything you decide to take on.” She smiled at him from across the table and he got lost in her sparkling blue eyes. Adrien couldn’t care less if this woman was in a mask or not. She was amazing and he didn’t want to let her go for even a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this information through research and watching videos made by ex male models on youtube. I am not part of the fashion industry or anything. The closest I am to it is that I sew clothes for fun and have worked my current retail job for 9 years. haha


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Noir began to paint a male model in one of his father’s latest designs. The outfit that was inspired by the black cats. Ladybug watched him make clean black lines in the shape of a male form. He then began to work on the clothes. Ladybug looked it over and walked up and took the can from him. She began to add the accents to the clothes and added where the lapels and certain accessories should be. Chat smiled at her in wonder as she finished the last line on the pants. She handed the can back with a smile and he bent down to kiss her on the lips through the fabric. Ladybug gently kissed him back. “Finish it.” She smiled up at him and handed him her red can of paint. He smirked beneath his bandana as he reached over and took it from her. “You got it, LB.” Chat held his hand over various areas of the model’s body and sprayed paint around it, leaving a clear handprint with a splash of red around each one. 

Ladybug stood back and looked it over. “I like it.” She grinned and he took out his neon green spray paint to begin to write out something beneath it in beautiful script. 

_‘pas votre jouet sexuel’_

Ladybug cringed at the words and he caught her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed when he kissed her cheek. She touched his arms with her hands and he turned her around. Chat put his hands beneath her chin and angled her face up towards his. “It’s okay.” Chat whispered while he stared directly into her sapphire eyes. Ladybug shook her head. She knew it wasn’t okay. That it wasn’t fine that people were being treated that way. Chat sighed and left to pick up his backpack before he handed her hers. She slipped it onto her back and he lead her across the rooftops of Paris. “Where are we going?” Ladybug asked him with a worried expression. “My father has a late fashion show and an after party. You’re my plus one.” Chat winked at her and she tripped in shock. He stopped running and she froze up. “I can’t go with you to meet your father. I- I haven’t talked to him in ages and last time it wasn’t the best…” Ladybug began to shake as her heart sped up and she began to freak out. Chat rolled his eyes and went back over to his panicking girlfriend. “When my father’s concerned… he doesn’t like anyone. Just tolerates them.” Chat sighed and tugged her along with him again. “He picked a dress for you. It’s in one of the many guest rooms. Let’s go.” Chat gave her a reassuring smile and she followed him. “You want to know my father’s brand then come watch what happens behind the scenes of his shows.” Chat shrugged and she nodded as he drug her to his house. 

 

They climbed over the back wall and up and into his bedroom. Chat yanked her into his bathroom, unlocked his secret compartment, and began to strip himself of his dark clothing. Ladybug watched him slide his shirt off and was distracted by his body and how much she wanted to feel his muscles beneath his soft skin and how much she wanted to put her lips on every single inch of his body. She shook the thoughts away and began to stip down herself. Adrien shook his hair back and forth and peered over his shoulder with a wink. Marinette got lost in his expression as he stepped into his walk in shower. He turned it on and let it warm up. She clutched her arms over her breasts and walked in after him. Adrien leaned her back into the water to get her hair wet. “You don’t have to do that…” Marinette sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. She turned around letting the water run down her breasts, stomach, between her thighs, and down her legs. Adrien began massaging designer shampoo into her hair. “You’re going to have a professional style your hair and do your makeup. I wouldn’t settle for any less. You’re dress is hanging in the guest room along with a pair of _'Gabriel'_ heels to accent it.” Adrien rinsed her hair and she sighed at how he expertly touched her. Marinette looked up at him and touched his forearms to bring his hands down and out of her hair. “This is all too much.” Marinette worried her bottom lip.  
Adrien shook his head. “Nothing is too much for m’lady.” Marinette brought his palm to her lips and gently pressed a kiss into his unusually soft palm. “Chaton.” She smiled up at him with a warm expression. Adrien began to wash his hair and Marinette moved his hands out of the way to help him. 

 

Once they were done cleaning up after the night they had had, Adrien lead Marinette to the guest room where her outfit was planned out. He had one hand in the pocket of his pajama pants and the other in her hand. Marinette was clad in only a white robe and was chewing on her fingernail as her nerves kicked in. What if she tripped? What if she ruined someone’s dress or what if she said something wrong in front of Gabriel Agreste? Her heart raced with each spiraling thought. Adrien stopped and took note of her shaking hand in his. He pulled her closer and raised her face with his hand before he planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips. “You’ll be okay, Mari. I promise. I’ll be with you most of the time and if I’m not then Nathalie will be.” Marinette nodded and chose to believe that she would be okay. Adrien smirked at her and opened up the door to the guest bedroom.  
The room was lavish and two other women stood inside at her every will and command. “These two women are your stylists for the evening. Olivia does hair and Christine does makeup.” Adrien lead her inside with his hand on her lower back. “She’s in good hands, M. Adrien Agreste.” Olivia warmly smiled at him with warmed peach toned cheeks. “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll leave you then. I have to go get ready, as well.” Adrien left Marinette in their capable hands and walked back up to his room. 

 

He pulled his suit out of his wardrobe. It was all black with an awakening green patterned tie. The pocket square was in a matching bright green. He sighed and slipped on the black slacks. Adrien picked out a black leather belt with a brushed gunmetal silver buckle that had a polished silver _‘G’_ in the middle of the curved rectangular surface. He popped it into one of the holes and slid the tail through the loop of his slacks. Adrien threw on the black silk overshirt and buttoned all of the silver buttons down the front. He then sighed and slipped the green tie beneath the collar of the shirt, before he pushed the metal _'Gabriel'_ brand stays into the sharp pointed corners of the collar and fastened the round silver magnets inside of the dress shirt to keep his collar in the perfect place. Adrien then went to work slipping the silver and neon green accented cufflinks through the holes in his cuffs. He tugged at his sleeves and adjusted his tie before he picked up his suit coat. He shrugged the black suit coat over his outfit and buttoned the first button. Adrien peered into the mirror and folded the pocket square before he slipped it into the pocket of his jacket. A knock came to his bedroom door and he stepped out of his bathroom with brightly colored dress socks and black italian leather _‘Gabriel’_ dress shoes in his hands. “Come in!” He called and sat on his bed to begin putting on his socks and shoes. The door slowly opened as he was slipping his last shoe on. He peered up with parted lips through messy blonde hair and his heart caught on fire.  
Marinette stood with her hands held behind her and her bottom lip between her lips. He could tell she was subconscious. “You look absolutely stunning.” Adrien slumped back on his palms feeling his cock twitch in his slacks at the sight of her. 

“Are you sure?” Marinette held the skirt out from her slightly. 

Adrien scanned his eyes from her strappy black satin shoes to her silver satin dress that flowed down her body yet hugged her in all the right places. She was like a gift that he wanted to unwrap in every way imaginable. He bit his bottom lip and she noticed how he stood out against his pants. Her cheeks flushed and heat pooled between her thighs at his hungry expression. Marinette nodded taking in how he looked at her like he wanted to lick her from the ground up as her answer. She walked over to him and pushed him back onto his bed. She straddled his hips and grabbed his tie while she used her other hand to hold herself up above him. He slid his soft hands up her thighs and pushed her satin dress up her thighs. He followed up her body and his eyes got sultrier as he felt the fine thin lace that covered her stomach and cupped her breasts. “They put you in lingerie?” He pushed the straps and they fell from her shoulders as he grazed her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped at the feel of his thumbs pressure and the brush of the fabric against her sensitive skin. Marinette caught herself on his chest with her palms and she pulled the fabric of his shirt into her fist as she rocked against the erection that was killing him at that very moment. Adrien let out a low moan and slid his hands back down her sides to her hips as he let her rub along him. “I’d say take off that dress for me, but we have to go.” Adrien groaned and she whimpered as he sat up and moved her from his lap. He stood up and Marinette yanked him back towards her, while she sat on the edge of his bed. She slid her fingers into his belt loops and he looked down at her. “What are you doing?” He smirked darkly at her as, he stood over her. Marinette looked up at him with soft doe eyes. She smiled and popped the buckle on his pants. “Helping you.” He watched her slip his pants and black boxer briefs down enough to free his throbbing cock. His eyelids lowered as she slowly circled her tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth. He touched her shoulder and moaned as she worked him with her lips and tongue. “You- don’t have to- do that.” Adrien bit the words out with his index finger over his lips in between quieted groans. She added her hand and gripped his boxers and pants with the other while she worked him over the edge. His knees buckled as he came and he grasped her shoulder to steady himself. She giggled and used her thumb to wipe around her lipsticked mouth. Adrien took note of the imprint of her red lips of his dick and he tilted her face up by her chin and stole a heated kiss from her lips. He swiped his tongue along hers and she sighed as he pushed her back onto his bed, sliding his hand up her thigh and beneath her satin dress. She let out a soft mewl as his fingers skirted over her lace one piece lingerie between her thighs. He easily unpopped the snaps and gained access to her cleanly shaved folds. He groaned and slid his fingers down to her tight opening and dipped his middle finger into her warm core. She arched her back and cried out, but he caught her lips with his to silence her. “Shhh…” Adrien chuckled and wrapped his tongue around hers as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She cried into his kiss and shuddered as he added a second finger. He rubbed the heel of his palm in circles over her tingling clit and she crashed around him. He covered her mouth with his other hand, as she cried out and came with his name on her lips, bucking her hips against his hand and thigh. Adrien groaned as he felt his cock flex with her sounds, but he knew it’d have to wait until later. Marinette sat up and covered her mouth, as a fit of giggles escaped. “You’re covered in red lipstick.” Adrien chuckled and held his hand out to her. “And your makeup and hair needs fixed. Come on. I’ll help you.”  
Marinette slid her hand into his and he lead her to the bathroom. She took her lipstick off and reapplied the red shade the makeup artist had given her for the night. Adrien used makeup remover to get rid of all of the red smudges on his lips and straightened his clothes back into place. Marinette fixed her hair back into the simple bun and placed the silver floral hair clips where they had been before. Adrien took her hand and lead her out of his bedroom and to the car that waited for them outside. 

 

She nervously scrunched up her dress along her thighs and Adrien took her hand in his before he brought her knuckles to his soft lips. She looked into his green eyes with surprised blue ones. He smiled warmly for her and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “It’ll be okay. I promise.” He mouthed to her and she nodded with a forced smile. She didn’t fully believe him, but she could try to have a little faith in him.  
Nathalie sat in front of them beside Gorilla and peered at them through the rearview mirror. Adrien had pulled Marinette against his shoulder and she had closed her eyes and relaxed into it, taking in his spiced citrus cologne.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they had arrived, Adrien was whisked off by a stylist to his area where all of his ensembles for the show were set up on rolling racks. Marinette took in all of the designer pieces with photographs depicting what pieces went with what to make it easier on the models. 

Adrien was thrown into a cube made up of racks of beautifully crafted clothes. 

“Here we go again…” He sighed and looked over the various pictures that were taped to a wall. 

“How do you remember what all of that means? Have you ever messed up?” Marinette bit her bottom lip and searched the wall of photos with him. 

Adrien chuckled and peered over at her from the side. “One time I did. Father was not happy with me at all. Since then… I haven’t, no.” He proceeded to show her how to read them and to know when he was to wear what ensemble. 

Marinette began to feel the soft fabrics. Her fingertips were in paradise as, she felt every texture and weight. “These are magnificent. Where does your father get such beautifully made materials?” 

Adrien shrugged on a silk deep red button down shirt, leaving it open to expose his tanned torso. “He gets them from all over the world.” Adrien took a pair of black slacks from the rack that matched the picture on the wall before he slipped them on. 

“All over the world?” Marinette’s eyes sparked in the light. She dreamed that one day she would be able to gain materials from around the world. 

“HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE GABRIEL BRAND WITH SUCH DISGRACE!” A male voice echoed through the building. 

Adrien stood with his pants undone and low on his hips. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Of course that would happen…” 

Marinette peeked around the rack of clothing to see Gabriel’s voice coming from a tablet in Nathalie’s hand aimed at a model. Marinette thought about how she must have failed something. 

“You failed your medical exam again… I can’t keep faking numbers for you. Stay on your diet, exercise, and redo your test. You’re not walking today! I’m not putting my name and money on the line for such foolishness.” Gabriel’s voice carried out through the whole area and the model covered her eyes and cried as, she flinched and walked out of the dressing area. 

“But sir, what are you going to do with one less model? Who will wear the ensembles you had set up for her?” Nathalie turned the tablet to her face. 

“Figure it out, Nathalie. You’re resourceful.” Gabriel gave her an unamused expression like he couldn’t be bothered and the screen went black.

Nathalie sighed and lowered her head as, she felt the pressure lift from her shoulders. She suddenly began to panic again with one thought and was back to biting her nails. “ADRIEN?” 

“Great... I know where this is going.” He zipped his pants and did the button, before he slid the black leather belt into the loops of his slacks. 

Marinette flashed him a confused expression as, she came back to reality. “What do you mean?” Her nerves shot up at his irritated expression.

Nathalie ran over and looked at Adrien with a panicked expression. “Your father needs a model replacement, fast.” 

“Yeah? And what am I gonna do about it? He’s not here. It’s his brand. Make him deal with it.” Adrien rolled his eyes and held his arms across his chest with one foot turned out. 

Nathalie sighed and blew her hair out of her eyes. ”You know how he can be… Just- help me out here.” 

“She’s not gonna be your model.” Adrien pointed at Marinette with his thumb and a frown. His emerald eyes lacked any shine and his expression was one of irritation. 

“Look I have no choice, Adrien. We’re down a model and I-” Nathalie was quickly interrupted by a small voice. 

“I’ll do it.” Marinette hid in her hair and peered up through her dark bangs with bright blue eyes. 

Adrien’s mouth fell open in shock at her sacrifice. “You don’t have to do th-” 

Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. “No, no, I want to do it.” She walked closer to him and whispered into his ear. “You were the one that told me to see what it’s really like to be in your shoes. That I didn’t understand. So, here I am. I want to know what it’s like first hand.” 

Adrien’s expression softened and he sighed. “Have someone help Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng read the photographs and select the right ensembles. Tell my father that I- I mean, Marinette has saved his show.” Adrien held his forehead in his hand and shook his head with his other hand on his hip. 

Nathalie nodded and walked off. Marinette went to follow her, but Adrien yanked her back towards him. She tripped and caught herself with her hand on his chest. He touched her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. “You’ll be okay. Just try not to trip on that runway. I’ll walk in front of you in case you fall. We’ll make it seem like a cute couple moment for the camera. Okay? I got you.” He gently brushed his lips against hers and she visibly relaxed in his hands. She nodded and pulled away from him. He slowly dropped her hand from his as, he watched her walk away from him. She softly smiled and caught up to Nathalie. 

“This is the first ensemble that you are to wear.” Nathalie passed her a deep red silk dress and a pair of black stiletto heels that were roughly thirteen centimeters tall. 

Marinette slipped her silver dress off and slid into the red one. She sat in a folding chair and buckled the other heels around her ankles. She stood up and nearly tripped but a hand reached out and caught her. She peered up with parted lips to see a pair of familiar warm green eyes.   
“I told you I have you.” Adrien smiled at her and she clung to him. 

“I’m so scared I’m gonna screw up your father’s show. I haven’t done this before. I don’t know how to walk. I- I don’t know anything. I know materials like the back of my hand. I can make a dress within moments, but I don’t know how to-” Marinette began to panic and Adrien stole a kiss from her to quiet her. “Mm.” 

Adrien pulled away from her with a chuckle. “Marinette. Walk with one foot directly in front of the other. Sway your hips.” Adrien leaned into her ear and whispered in a low sultry voice with a smirk. “Imagine I’m leaning back on a bed in nothing and I’m watching you with a hungry expression like all I wanna do is lick you from your tight pussy to your perfectly rounded breasts. Because after this show… I’ll be making you scream my name.” 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed and her knees buckled. Adrien caught her with a wink and she nervously smiled up at him. She took a deep breath and looked over the photos of the ensembles. The last one was lingerie. She shot a look over to Adrien and he sighed. “Yeah, my father always ends with lingerie.” 

“Do you wear…” Marinette worried her thumb between her teeth with her arm crossed across her chest. 

Adrien smirked at her. “Yep, black boxer briefs with Gabriel on the band. Surprise, surprise.” He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

Marinette’s cheeks heated up and she felt herself soak through the black lace of her one piece lingerie beneath her dress. 

“I know that expression.” Adrien softly spoke, leaned into her, and caught her chin between his thumb and index finger.

“Adrien…” Marinette softly whined and clenched his wrist in her hands. He pulled her near him and pressed his body against hers. He stole her lips with his own and deepened the kiss. 

He walked her between the clothing on the nearby rack, slipped his hand beneath her dress, and slid his fingers along the lace fabric between her thighs. “You’re already so wet.” He panted as, his cock flexed inside his slacks. Marinette’s fingers trailed over his hardened length through the expensive fabric and he softly moaned.

“Adrien… there’s people everywhere. We should sto- ah…” She softly mewled when his finger tips slid along her slit and circled her swollen clit, while he kissed her lips to keep her quiet. Her fingers gripped him harder through his pants. 

“Keep this in mind when you walk towards me on that runway, Bugaboo.” He slowly slipped his hand away from her and she gasped, let him go, and cleared her throat as, his touch disappeared. 

“You’re not playing fair.” Marinette glared at him and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Neither are you, Marinette.” Adrien grinned and tried to clear his mind to get rid of the evidence of what had just happened. 

Marinette rolled her eyes with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Just walk Agreste.” 

Adrien chuckled and took her hand to lead her to the doorway that lead out onto the runway. 

“Make sure you walk how your father specified, Adrien.” Nathalie quickly spoke with a headset on her head. 

Adrien nodded as a stylist messed with his outfit to make sure it was all in place. Another stylist came over and passed him a black suit coat. “Change of plan. Wear this with it.” The stylist helped him shrug it on. 

“Merci.” Adrien gave his fake model smile to the woman. 

A makeup artist ran around Marinette and Adrien, touching up their makeup and making sure their hair was perfect. 

“And sending Adrien Agreste out.” Nathalie gestured with her index finger. 

Adrien winked at Marinette and kept his hands at his side. He walked towards the door and out of the opening to a crowd of cameras and people. Flashes and clicks rang out around him and he made sure to turn to each one with a sultry smile. 

“Sending Marinette Dupain Cheng.” Nathalie gestured with her fingers again and Marinette perked up. 

She worried her bottom lip and stepped onto the doorway. She peered in front of her and saw Adrien posing at the end of the runway like he was made for the lights. 

“One foot in front of the other. Sway your hips. Think of Adrien…” She whispered beneath her breath and her demeanor changed as, the runway turned into Adrien’s bedroom. 

He peered over his shoulder with a smile and it soon fell into a shocked expression. His cheeks flushed and he suddenly became aware of the fabric against his cock as it swelled. “Oh shit.” He whispered at the sight of Marinette.

Her expression was tantalizing and dark. She had a slight smirk, bedroom eyes, and she was peering directly into his soul. Her hips swayed perfectly as, she stepped with one heel in front of the other. Her hand was on the curve of her waist and her other hung down beside her hip. She peered at each camera flash with a different sexy expression. They ranged from biting her bottom lip, to parted lips, to a soft smile.   
Adrien’s mouth ran dry when he suddenly realized he was supposed to be walking back up the runway. He smiled one last time with a dark expression and walked past her. He lightly touched the finger tips of her hand that dangled at her hip and she suddenly looked over at him, catching a glimpse of his tortured expression. She felt powerful, sexy, and confident. She was bringing out her inner ladybug for the fashion industry to see. 

Adrien walked back into his makeshift dressing room of clothing and found it hard to concentrate on the next set of clothing. 

The show felt like it was passing in a blur with all of the clothing, hair, and makeup changes. 

“Adrien?” Marinette nervously spoke and he slowly looked up. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. “Is this okay? Does- does it look okay?”   
Adrien’s green eyes scanned over her curvy body that was clad in all black. It was a see through black lace two piece lingerie set. The bottoms curved slightly up her hip. A keyhole cut sat at the top of the thin elastic band, on the panties ,letting a hint of skin peek through. And when she spun around, her rounded ass peeked out from the bottom of them. His eyes skimmed up the curve of her back to find a pair of bright red ladybug wings on her shoulder blades. She turned back around slowly and he followed the curve of her breasts through the see through lace and caught a hint of her rosy nipples. Her heels were strappy and, as red as, the wings on her back. 

“I mean I’m not the skinniest model in here and I’m not the prettiest. Maybe if I turn this way no one will notice and I’ll blen-” She rambled on and Adrien smirked and grabbed her cheeks in his palms before he silenced her with his lips, as he stood in only Gabriel brand boxers.   
“M’Lady. I can assure you that you are the most perfect and most beautiful woman in this room. In the world.” He rested his forehead against hers and she relaxed, licking her lips. 

“Got it.” Marinette peered up into his sultry green eyes with glowing blue ones. 

“Give them hell.” Adrien smirked and lead her to the runway.

Bom Bidi Bom by Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj began to play and she walked down the runway like she owned it. Adrien shook his head and bit his bottom lip as, he watched her walk with a new confidence he had never seen in her before. 

She stopped at the end of the runway and turned at her waist, with her hands on her hips, to show off the wings. She blew a kiss at the camera with a wink, before she walked back down the runway toward Adrien, who was busy walking past her. 

He skimmed his hand along her hip and winked. “That’s my girl.” He mouthed and she nearly tripped, but corrected herself. 

Adrien softly chuckled and stopped at the end to give a smoldering expression for the cameras. He flexed his body for the camera and posed with his thumb dragging down his bottom lip slightly as, he smirked and looked at the photographers through his messy blonde hair. He winked and turned to walk back to his changing area. 

Suddenly the curtains moved and a hand reached out from them, pulling Adrien through the clothing and out the other side. Adrien fell against a wall and Marinette pressed her body against him. Without warning her lips were on his and her knee was between his thighs coaxing him through his tight boxers. 

“Marinette…” Adrien mumbled against her soft lips and tongue. 

She didn’t listen to a word he was saying. Marinette tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer as, she pressed her breasts into his bare chest. 

Adrien groaned, “Fuck it.” He hoisted her up and carried her to the restroom that was nearby. Marinette moaned with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tugged at the soft hair at the nape of his neck, as she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it. 

Adrien kicked open the handicap stall and shut it, before he locked it. He slammed her back into the wall and she cried out, before she captured his lips again. He panted against her kisses and tongue, as he quickly worked to unsnap the dainty bra from her body. 

He set her down and she went to slip off the wings, but he stopped her by touching her hand. “Keep ‘em on.” He gasped against her passionate kisses. 

Marinette pulled away and searched his hungry eyes with her own. She bit her bottom lip and let the bra slide down her arms to the floor. 

Adrien groaned and slid his hands up her taut stomach until he cupped each rounded breast in his palms. He dipped his head and slowly licked one of her peaked nipples with his tongue, while he brushed the other with his thumb.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Adrien slowly glided his hands down her sides to her panties and slid them over her rounded ass, letting them fall to the tile. 

He slowly kissed along her hip bone, taking a moment to part his lips and flick his tongue along her heated skin. Marinette blushed and burst out in a soft mewl. She rolled her hips trying to direct him to where she needed him the most. Adrien smirked and slowly kissed until he reached her smooth lips between her quivering thighs. 

He smirked up at her with glowing rich emerald eyes; before, he slowly licked up her folds. She cried out and sank her fingers into his hair. “Ah, God…” Marinette bit her lip with a moan, as he slowly circled her swollen clit with his tongue. 

Her knees shook and he used his other hand to hold her up as, he lavished her with his tongue. Marinette moaned as, her clit swelled and sweat broke out between her breasts. She barrelled down on his mouth as, he wrapped his lips around her clit and spread her lips with his finger tips. She cried out and came as, he sucked on her button and flicked her exposed clit with his tongue.

He pulled away and caught her as, her legs gave out. “You’re not done yet, Bugaboo.” Adrien smirked, breathing hard, as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

She moaned, as she felt his hard cock rub between her ass and against her pussy. Adrien slid his boxers down and swiftly entered her. She gasped as, he filled her and dug his nails into her ass. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and began to pump into her. She gripped at his arms, his shoulders, and his upper back. Adrien let out a groan, as he thrusted into her harder and faster, feeling her walls squeeze around him, bringing him to the edge. Marinette cried out and bit his shoulder, as she came again, sending him over the edge with her name on his lips. He slowed his movements and gently set her back down onto her heels. She nearly fell over in her daze. 

“Careful, love bug.” Adrien grabbed her and she giggled. 

“So much for waiting till after the show.” Marinette sheepishly smiled up at him with a doe eyed expression and flushed cheeks. 

Adrien chuckled and picked the lingerie up from the floor. He passed her the bra and panties and she slipped them back on. He slid his boxers back up and yanked her to him. He held the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “We should go before anyone wonders where we went.” He cleaned the lipstick smudges from his body and face in the mirror.

Marinette nodded, fixed her makeup, and followed Adrien back out to the dressing area to get redressed in the clothing they had come in.

“Where have you been?” Gabriel’s voice came from the device in Nathalie’s hands. 

“Hello, father.” Adrien was busy slipping on the black slacks from earlier.

“Did you find a replacement for that girl?” Gabriel looked at Adrien with a regal expression. 

“Yes, father. You remember Marinette Dupain Cheng?” Adrien pushed a dressed Marinette in front of him. She had put the silver dress back on while Adrien had been finding his original pants. 

“He-hello, Monsieur Agreste. I’m M-Marinette.” Marinette smiled at him nervously. She felt like he knew what she had just been doing with his son. 

“Did she have a medical exam done?” Gabriel looked through her and back at his son. 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “She had to jump on last minute and she luckily was the same size as that model. Give me a break. She helped you. Be happy.” He slipped his black silk button down over his shoulders and around his torso. 

“Have you been keeping to your diet? I was told you didn’t eat today.” Gabriel gave him an unamused expression with narrowed grey eyes. 

“Planning on eating after this party.” Adrien sighed, buttoned his shirt, and tucked it into his slacks. He buckled his belt and put Marinette’s arm in the crook of his elbow; after, he rolled the sleeves to his elbows.

“You’re not going to that party dressed like that. I want the cufflinks in, the top button done, the tie in place, and the jacket with the pocket square. I won’t have my son ruining my brand.” Gabriel sternly ordered Adrien to fix his ensemble and he complied, letting Marinette’s arm fall from his elbow. 

“With all do respect, Monsieur. Rolling the sleeves at the elbow gives off a younger look and defines the forearm muscles. It gives off a laid back vibe and with the top unbuttoned and the tie hung around the collar… it could only add to the sex appeal of your brand, Sir. Maybe even pull more people into your brand? Let me show you.” Marinette walked over to a shocked Adrien. 

She undid the top button he had just fastened and rolled his sleeves up his forearms to just above his elbow. She then popped the collar to lay the neon green tie around it, before she set the collar back down into place with the magnetic collar stays. Adrien watched her work and situate his clothes in a way that seemed to show his muscles and body off more. “Like that.” She turned to face Gabriel with a warm smile.

Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought as, he took in his son. “This could work. Yes. Good job- what did you say her name was again?”

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng” Adrien was still at a loss for how she talked back to him. 

“Marinette. Are you going to school for fashion design?” Gabriel searched her eyes through the screen. 

“Yes, Monsieur. The design school near my parent’s bakery.” Marinette perked up with pride. 

“You might have something, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng.” Gabriel smiled at her and the screen went black. 

Adrien looked at Marinette and blinked. “How?” 

Marinette searched his eyes for a moment. “I didn’t like how he was treating you.” She shrugged and placed her arm around his arm. “Shall we go to the after party, Adrien?” Marinette smiled up at him and his expression softened. 

He patted her arm with his hand and bent down to softly kiss her on the lips. “Of course, M’Lady.” 

They walked out of the venue and the familiar silver car drove up. Adrien opened the door for Marinette and climbed inside. He got in after her. Marinette looked out the window and watched the city go by. The drive wasn’t long, before long they reached the mansion.   
Marinette looked at Adrien with a confused expression. He sighed and shrugged. “My father never leaves the house. Welcome to his kind of after party.” 

“I was thinking it was at a venue or something…” Marinette cringed and her heart jumped into her throat. 

“Not usually. Sometimes, but for a show like this… he was fine with it being in the mansion.” Adrien sighed, slumped in his seat, and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. 

Marinette took a deep breath as, they pulled into the gate. Adrien stepped out of the car and held his hand out to her. She took it and picked up the fabric of her dress as, she climbed out of the car. She tripped and Adrien caught her with a laugh. She giggled with flushed cheeks and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was busy laughing at her clumsiness. 

She ripped herself from him with a pout and smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. “You don’t have to laugh at me.” Marinette giggled and walked away from him. Adrien put a hand in his pocket, shook his head, and laughed harder. 

He caught up to her and yanked her back by her hand. Adrien pulled her against his chest and whispered into her ear. “Are you sure you want to walk in there before me?” 

Marinette gasped and cleared her throat at how his voice vibrated against her ear. He stepped a little away from her and shrugged. His hair slightly fell into his eyes, “I mean you can greet my father, if you want.” He leaned into her and winked. “I’ll let you.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and hooked her arm back around his. “After you, pussy Cat.” 

Adrien burst out in a short laugh at her curt words. “You’re gonna regret that later, Bug.” He spoke her nickname into her ear and let his tongue curl around the word with narrowed eyes. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and followed him inside. “I think I liked you better when you weren’t also an alley cat.” 

Adrien groaned and opened the front door with his bright model smile plastered on his face. Marinette giggled at the change in him and cleared her throat to match him with an award winning smile. 

The grand foyer was filled with guests from all over the world. Adrien smiled and greeted each person he came across with his hand on the small of Marinette’s back. They kissed the cheeks of each person and Marinette gushed at their designer gowns and suits. Adrien smiled and excused them through the crowd until they reached the kitchen. Marinette watched him close the door and lean back against one of the granite counter tops. 

“A lot to handle?” Marinette smiled at him and slowly walked towards him. He peered at her and let his smile fade from his lips. 

“A lot to fake.” Adrien shifted his feet. They ached from being on them for hours. He couldn’t imagine how Marinette felt in those heels. All he wanted to do was take his shoes off and get out of the designer clothes and into joggers and a plain t-shirt. 

“Do you always have to be this perfectly made person?” Marinette crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Pretty much.” Adrien walked across the kitchen and pulled open a cabinet. 

“What are you looking for?” Marinette peered around him to see what he was searching for. 

Adrien pulled out a box that was stashed in the far back of the cabinet. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, as he yanked her by the hand and pulled her into another room, with the box under his arm. He hid behind the tall pillars and snuck up the stairs when he knew his father wasn’t watching. 

“Where are we going and why are we sneaking around?” Marinette was highly confused about his sudden strange behavior. 

“Hiding.” Adrien whispered and opened a set of doors that led up to a massive rectangular glass room. Stars filled the dark sky above them and lush green plants surrounded them with brightly hued flowers. 

Marinette’s eyes grew wide with how beautiful it all was. “Is this the-” 

“Atrium?” Adrien shrugged with unenthusiasm. “My mother spent a lot of time in here amongst the flowers. I come here to get away sometimes.” 

Marinette followed him to a white marble bench below a purple flowered tree. Adrien set the box on his lap and opened it. Inside, were pastries from her parent’s bakery. 

“This is what you’re hiding?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a concerned expression. She thought it would have been something more special. Something that was expensive or one of a kind, but it was just chocolate chip cookies and macarons. 

“I stop by your parents boulangerie pâtisserie from time to time and buy my favorite sweets. I have to hide them from my father.” Adrien removed a cookie and held the box out to her. 

Marinette sighed and took one of the macarons. “You know I can make these for you anytime. Just ask.” She took a small bite and looked up at the stars. 

“You’re very lucky Marinette.” Adrien looked over at her and ate a bite of his cookie. 

“Why do you say that?” Marinette sat up and searched his saddened eyes that stared off into the distance. 

“You can do what you want. You can be who you want to be. You eat dinner with your parents. You design beautiful garments and accessories. You draw well…” Adrien sighed and crossed his ankle over the other one. “Yet, here I am… hiding out, eating cookies because my father doesn’t approve of anything that could make me gain weight or lose muscle. I’m still living under his every will and have no say in the matter. I mean take the show for example. Every single show… something goes wrong and I’m left to fix it because he refuses to come to them. I mean guess who walks out at the end of each show as the ‘designer’? Me. I don’t even own the company… yet.” He sighed and looked down at his lap in disdain. 

Marinette suddenly spoke in surprise. “You’re getting the company?” 

“Well, who else is going to? I’m the only heir.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “And all I wanted to do was make something to change the world. That’s why I love physics. I want to do something to make the world a better place. To help those that don’t have much of anything. I mean sure spraying some anti fashion statements is a start… but, really who is it helping?” His shoulders sank and Marinette worried her bottom lip.   
She thought for a moment and took the box from his lap. Marinette straddled his thighs and placed his arms around her waist. She touched his cheeks and brought his eyes up to peer into hers. “You are going to change the world through not only fixing a corrupt company, but by inventing something to help those in need. Just because you have to own a massive company within a fast paced industry doesn’t mean that you can’t invent something on the side.” 

Adrien searched her eyes and rubbed his cheek into her hand. “How did I end up with you?” 

Marinette warmly smiled at him. “I should be asking you that. You do so much and have always been constantly moving. You need a vacation. To relax. Spring break is coming up and I think that is the perfect time to go on a little trip. Just you and I.” 

“My father wouldn’t approve.” Adrien groaned and ran his hand through his hair. 

“What if I say it’s for my design course and I need the best model in all of Paris to help me?” Marinette smirked and Adrien’s frown slowly became a devious smile. 

“I like this plan. Where do we start?” Adrien smirked and Marinette went to thinking up a plan, but they had to get through this after party first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
>  Bom Bidi Bom by Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel stood around and chatted with the guests over his latest designs and his show. He held a glass of wine and put on a fake smile for the prestigious crowd. 

“Ah… my son.” Gabriel smiled at Adrien as, he walked up to them. 

“Bonsoir.” Adrien smiled at the guests with a model smile. 

“Bonsoir, Adrien. It’s nice to see you again.” The woman smiled as, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Marinette stood beside him feeling out of place among the guests. Adrien took Marinette’s hand and pulled her up to his side to introduce her. “This is Marinette. She saved the show today.” 

“How lovely. You were absolutely stunning out there. Have you ever thought about modeling as a career?” The woman smiled at her and she blushed. 

“Oh no. I admire what they do, but I’d rather be the one designing the clothing they wear than the one wearing it.” Marinette smiled at them with a full heart. 

“She’s top of her class.” Adrien winked at her with a smile. 

“She’s got potential.” Gabriel chimed in and looked at Marinette with an interested expression.

Marinette blushed as, the two men oversold her on her abilities to the public. 

“I’d like to speak to you, actually. In my office. If you’ll excuse us. Enjoy the wine.” Gabriel smiled and excused them from the guests. 

“It was nice to meet you.” Marinette bowed to them with a smile; before, she was lead away by Gabriel with Adrien. 

“I looked into the projects you have done and I like what I see Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng.” Gabriel shut his door and locked it. 

Adrien sighed and Marinette became nervous when he had locked the door. Something about it seemed off to her.

“I really did mean what I said about your potential. Plus, you did save my show tonight.” Gabriel stood at his tablet computer and flipped through pages of her designs. 

“What are you getting at?” Adrien crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I want to hire you onto my design team. I want you to intern here at _‘Gabriel’_.” Gabriel turned the screen to show her his favorite piece of hers. “I love the way you have added a touch of gold and made it pop against the black. Truly beautiful work.” 

Marinette was floored to be given such an opportunity from a designer that she had always loved, but the worried expression on Adrien’s face was enough for her. “I’m sorry, Monsieur Agreste, but-” She worried her bottom lip and took Adrien’s hand into hers. She smiled up at him with a knowing expression and his eyes went wide in shock. “I can’t accept your offer. I already have an internship set up with another brand.” She looked over at Gabriel with a warm smile. “Plus, I don’t think Adrien would appreciate me in your business.” She winked at him and he smirked at her with a determined expression. 

“What are they offering you over there? Who runs it? I’ll double what they’ve promised you.” Gabriel began to bargain with her and Marinette just shook her head. 

“I don’t want money. I just want to be able to create things and learn the industry.” Marinette’s cheeks glowed and Adrien felt like he could see a halo appear around her head. 

Gabriel was in shock. He had never had someone turn him down, especially when he offered money. Gabriel thought that, like most women, she was into his son for his wallet and not for his personality. “You’re not after my son’s money then? I see how close you two are.” 

“No. I want nothing to do with his money or yours, Monsieur Agreste. I merely want the chance to love Adrien and to get more acquainted with how this business works.” She smiled up at a surprised Adrien. 

“Do you really mean that?” He was astonished by her words, especially in front of his father. 

Marinette nodded and looked over at Gabriel. “I have a trip scheduled for my design course and I need a model to come with me to show me around. I was wondering if it would be okay to steal Adrien for it?” 

Gabriel searched from his son, who was busy not making eye contact with him, to the design student. “And what is this project about? I haven’t heard anything about said project.” 

“I’m supposed to travel to a city and take in the sites to get inspired and make a dress encompassing it for my final design. I was thinking I’d travel to Greece and take inspiration from the classical architecture and statues there.” Marinette day dreamed about the dress she could make from the sites. 

Gabriel sighed and thought for a moment. He looked over at Adrien and watched his body language. He was usually good at reading if his son was lying or not, but Adrien showed no sign of being uncomfortable. His hands were in his pockets and he was standing beside Marinette with a coy smile. “Alright. I’ll have Nathalie move around your schedule for this trip, BUT you have to take your bodyguard with you.” 

“WHAT?” Adrien suddenly yelled out in surprise. 

“I would hate for anything to happen to you on your little trip. You will also report back to me with your sketches. I’d love to see what you come up with. I’ll be checking up on you.” Gabriel waved them off. “Now, go pack. I’ll book you a flight to the area I like the best.” 

“Merci, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette smiled at him and Adrien suddenly yanked her from his father’s office and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Adrien slammed the door shut and sat on his bed with his hands in his hair. Marinette walked over and sat beside him. “You okay?” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Want to go spray some shit on your billboards around town?” 

Suddenly, a laugh burst out from his chest as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

“What?” Marinette lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

Adrien didn’t say a word. He stood up from the bed and held his hand out to her. She peered up at him with parted lips and he motioned to her with his hand. Marinette tentatively put her hand into his. He pulled her up and winked. “Let’s go spray some shit.” 

Marinette giggled and he whisked her off to his secret spot to grab their clothing. 

They got dressed into their gear and Chat leapt out the window and climbed down the side of the house. He looked up to watch Ladybug climb down and he motioned for her. “Just jump.” He spoke in a loud whisper. 

“It’s so high up.” Ladybug hung on the edge and looked down at him. 

“Says the girl that leaps from building to building with a mangy alley cat.” Chat chuckled and she glared at him, before she leapt into his arms. 

He caught her and set her down on her feet. “Ready to climb a wall?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Ladybug put her hands on her hips and watched his lips curl into a smirk. 

“Nope.” Chat took a running start at the back wall and jumped, catching the top with his fingers. 

Ladybug copied him and slid down the other side. Chat jumped down beside her. They took off to the nearest billboard of Gabriel’s newest cologne. Ladybug climbed up first with Chat behind her. When they reached the walkway along it, they peered up to see Adrien’s massive face. 

“Wow, you really have no imperfections.” Ladybug gave him a smug expression. 

“Shut up, Ladybug. You know they have tools to fix that.” Chat rolled his eyes and took a can of black paint out. 

“What are you gonna do?” Ladybug stood back and watched him begin to spray thick lines of black. Her eyes went wide as the most simple words appeared over the whole advertisement. “That’s all you’re gonna- really.” 

Chat turned to look at her with the can in his hand. “What? Too blunt?” 

“No, no, I’d say it’s perfect.” Ladybug shrugged as, she looked over the big black ‘Fuck You’. 

Ladybug took out a red can and began to paint roses around it to make it beautiful. “There. Now it’s classy.” She giggled and he burst out laughing with her. 

They spent hours tagging all of Gabriel’s billboards around the city with various choice words. Chat lead her back to his bedroom, turned on mindless television, and changed clothes. 

Adrien let her borrow a pair of pajamas again. “I should pack for this Greece trip that I’ve been sucked into.” He leaned into her with an accusing expression. 

“Hey, it’ll be fun.” Marinette tried to defend her decision. 

“Yeah so much fun with Gorilla there.” Adrien rolled his eyes and pouted. 

“We… could always ditch him?” Marinette slyly peered over at him. 

“True… wouldn’t be the first time.” Adrien sighed and began to pack a bag with clothes and bathroom necessities. 

Marinette looked over his toiletries. “You use four different kinds of hair products?” 

“A cat has to preen, M’Lady.” Adrien winked at her and yanked the hair products from her fingertips. 

She laughed at him. “I thought you just woke up like that.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag. “No. I wake up with my hair looking more like Chat Noir had a bad day running from the police.”

Her cheeks suddenly heated at the thought of him with messy blonde hair and tired emerald eyes. Adrien smirked at her and slid closer to her along the tile floor. “Are you blushing…?” 

“No.” Marinette squeaked and hid her face in her hair. 

Adrien randomly scrubbed his hands through his hair and made it messy. His bangs relaxed in front of his eyes and he smirked at her. “You never told me your plan.” He snuggled into her neck and she giggled as, his hair tickled her face. 

“Adrien…” Marinette pushed him away from her with a giggle when the news suddenly came on his television. 

They stopped playing around to look at the screen. 

“It seems that the black cats and ladybugs have been replaced with anti-fashion art statements. We are not sure what is happening at the moment, but it seems to be causing quite a stir up within the fashion industry. We are here now with Gabriel Agreste.” The news switched over to a video chat with Adrien’s father. 

Adrien looked at Marinette with a shocked expression and they both turned to the screen. 

“Being one of the top brands in Paris, how do you feel about this recent development?” The news anchor looked over her notes and Gabriel watched her with an unamused expression. 

“I find this slander to be uninspiring. I am not sure what this has to do with me though. Why not interview some of the other brands?” Gabriel closed his eyes with a frown, as he pushed up his glasses. 

“This has nothing to do with you? Have you not seen the new pieces?” They panned the camera to the cologne ads and Gabriel’s eye twitched. “It seems like it’s been directed at you, personally, now.” 

Gabriel cleared his throat and tried to keep his poise. “Talk to my lawyer.” He hung up on them and the news anchor was left with a shocked expression. 

Adrien sighed and shook his head. “That’s my father for you. He’ll avoid all confrontation if he has to. C’mon you should go pack too.” He shut his television off and set the remote down. 

“But- what about the news? What if they find out?” Marinette began to worry as, she followed Adrien to one of his bedroom doors. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re fine. Let’s just enjoy our somewhat freedom. You can tell me your master plan on the flight there.” Adrien yanked her by her hand and pulled her out of his bedroom, out of the mansion, and towards her house.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette sat on Gabriel’s personal plane beside Adrien. She was busy looking over what there was to see and where she wanted to go. _The Achilleion Museum_ was a place that she wanted to visit for sure for inspiration. The classical statues and the style of the building itself was enough for her to go off of alone. She had packed her sketch book and enough graphite pencils to make any artist leap with joy. She was startled when she looked beside her and saw Adrien staring at her with a fond smile. “What?” Marinette searched his eyes with wonder and he chuckled and shook his head. 

“Come on.” Adrien stood up and held his hand out to her and she took it with doe eyes. 

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette was curious and confused. 

She watched Adrien pick up a communication device on the wall and tell the pilot to circle around for an hour. Marinette went to argue, but he placed his index finger over his soft lips to quiet her. “Shh… You’re gonna let Gorilla in on my plan.” Marinette blushed and Adrien winked at her, taking her to the back of the plane and through a door. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of the massive bedroom. She had no idea that a plane could have such a room in it. A california king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, as the focal point, with deep red sheets. The walls were a warm cool grey and a round black rug sat beneath the bed, making the red pop. Two modern black nightstands sat on either side of the bed and she jumped as, he let the door drop. Her knees shook, as he turned her around by her hips, and he had his lips on her like a wildfire. She walked backwards towards the expansive bed and he followed her, with his slender hands in his hair, and they fell onto the bed with their lips hungrily moving along one another. He slipped his hand between them with a dark smirk and she arched her back, letting her creamy neck glow beneath the warm light. He slowly licked up her neck, while his fingers slid beneath her panties, feeling how wet he had made her. 

“The things you do to me.” He softly spoke and blew air along the path his tongue had made and a shiver ran down her body and nestled between her legs. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane landed and Marinette grabbed her bags and followed Adrien and Gorilla to the rental car. Adrien opened the door for her and she climbed in, after his bodyguard put her suitcase into the trunk. He got in after her and ran his hand up her thigh and she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He winked at her with a smile and instantly noticed how she could still feel him buried inside her from when they had been on the plane. That was when she realized she had never told him her plan. She had been too distracted by him. 

“I never told you my p-” Marinette had begun to say what she had wanted when Adrien covered her mouth with his to get her to stop with clenched eyes. He didn’t want Gorilla to hear her plans and she was risking it all by saying what she already had. He sighed and pulled away from her with his fingers lingering on her cheek. 

“Plans for your designs? I know. That’s… why we’re here.” Adrien smiled at her and flashed a glance at the rearview mirror where he saw Gorilla staring at them with a raised eyebrow. He knew that look, but he chose to ignore it. It didn’t matter what his bodyguard thought at the moment. It was probably way off from what was actually happening between the two of them.

They reached the hotel and unpacked their bags and walked up to the front desk, while Gorilla handed the keys to the valet. Adrien smiled at the front desk clerk and leaned on the counter. “Hello. I believe you have a reservation under the name Agreste.” 

The woman looked at him with a shocked expression and parted lips. She had never seen anyone as sexy as the man standing in front of her, at that very moment. “Y-yes, sir. Room 309. Here is your key. It’s already been paid for and set up for you.” 

“Thank you.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his and lead her to the elevator. His bodyguard followed behind them in silence and Adrien sighed. It wasn’t going to be too fun with his bodyguard with them all the time. It was times like these that he wished his guard would find someone else to watch. 

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette and kissed her on the head. He leaned down into her ear. “Once we get to the room, you can tell me your plan. I’ll get Gorilla to find us some food. Should give us some time to talk, Bugaboo.” His voice vibrated through her body as his breath tickled her ear and she clenched her thighs together. Why was everything about this man intoxicating to her? 

They got into the elevator and the electricity between them intensified. She found herself wanting to pin him against the wall with her body, with her fingers in his soft locks of hair, and her lips on his. Adrien shifted uncomfortably beside her, shifting one leg over the other and vise versa. He was trying to not notice how her breathing had sped up and skipped slightly. How flushed her cheeks were and how she was busy chewing on the end of a pencil from her sketchbook. There was something incredibly sexy about how her tongue peeked out to lick the end of her eraser, before her teeth would nip it lightly. She sighed and adjusted herself beside him and cleared her throat, as she ran her tongue around the end of it. She suddenly caught him staring at her with parted lips and his chest heavily moving up and down. She slowly lowered her pencil, letting it drag her lip down a bit; before, it bounced back into place. She pressed her lips together and blushed at his hungry expression. His hands twitched at his hips and he flexed his hands in and out of fists. The elevator dinged and he waited for his bodyguard to exit before he leapt forward and hit the emergency ‘close doors’ button. He flung himself around and scooped Marinette up against the elevator wall, as Gorilla turned around to try and stop the door from closing with a look of disdain. 

Marinette moaned against his passionate kisses and yanked his hair, while he quickly tugged her panties to the side. She moaned and gasped against his lips, as he suddenly entered her tight opening, and began to thrust into her. She slammed her hands down on the gold railing behind her with her legs wrapped around his hips. He groaned and quickly sped up his pace. She cried out and he pressed his lips against hers into a hard and hungry kiss to quiet her. She felt her muscles tense up and right as she was nearing the edge, he slightly repositioned himself and hit the cluster of nerves with the swollen tip of his cock and she came, screaming against his kiss. He came shortly after and chuckled with his forehead pressed against hers, as he lowered her back down onto her feet. He fixed his pants and she put her panties back into place. She panted and giggled, while Adrien fixed her hair, before he reached up to fix his own. She helped him and slowly slid her fingers down his cheeks. 

He walked over to push the button to open the door with a gentlemanly smile. “Shall we, M’Lady?” He held out his elbow and she wrapped her arm around it with a satisfied expression. Adrien laughed harder and lead her to their hotel room; where, Gorilla had probably gone off to after giving up on them. Adrien was used to that happening when he would ditch his bodyguard now-a-days. He just seemed to always give up when he felt like he had lost. 

Gorilla was waiting in front of their door by the time they reached the room. Adrien nodded to him and slid the keycard into the door mechanism and opened the door, causing Marinette’s eyes to light up at the sight of the spacious hotel room. It was decorated in clean whites and airy fabrics. A light wood toned canopy bed took up most of the room with a white comforter and sheets, while a light white fabric was draped over the top of the canopy. It swayed in the cool wind that filtered in from the double doors that lead out to a balcony with a small white table and chairs. Marinette walked inside and set her bags down. She immediately ran to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the vibrant blue sea. Her smile was contagious and she squeaked when she felt him press against her back and place his hands on top of hers along the short wall. His cologne surrounded her, as the breeze carried it through the air and gently blew her hair. She sighed, as she felt his arms wrap around her, and she placed her hands on his forearms, as he leaned his chin onto her shoulder. “C’est magnifique, n’est-ce pas?” Adrien whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek; before, he slid his arms from her and walked back into the room. 

She slowly turned around with parted lips and rosy cheeks. She had never seen this side of him before. She watched Adrien bend over to pick up his suitcase and put it onto the bed. He began to unzip it along the edges and Marinette leaned over the bed, slamming her hands down onto the lid of the case. “Where is Adrien and what did you do with him?” 

Adrien blinked at her with his lips in a straight line, before he burst out into a full on laughing fit. He ran his index finger beneath her chin and smirked at her, while he watched her through his lashes. “I’ve been here the whole time, Bugaboo. Where have you been?” He flicked her top lip with his warm tongue and she shivered. “Now, did you want to tell me your marvelous plan or...you want my plans for you?” He winked at her and she found herself stumbling over her words as they got caught in her throat. 

“I- uh- I was-” Marinette couldn’t make her words form sentences and it frustrated her to no end. Why did this man have this much control over her? They were supposed to be worried about his father finding out about this all being some fake assignment. She was supposed to be visiting museums and taking in the sites to help her sketch out designs to report back to Gabriel Agreste. Supposed to be focusing on the bigger picture.  
“Chat got your tongue?” He leaned his elbows on his suitcase and rested his chin on his palms, peering up at her through his messy blonde bangs. He loved toying with her. Loved to see her flustered and squirm. Loved to see her react to his every word and slight movements. Maybe even a light touch of his fingertips along her electrified skin. 

Marinette placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, causing Adrien to stand straight up. “Maybe I wouldn’t be if a certain alley cat wasn’t making it hard for me to form complete sentences!” Adrien’s lips went into an ‘o’; before, a smirk formed on his soft lips and he burst out laughing again. 

“You love it, Marinette. Just admit it…” He chuckled and sang out as he left to put his toiletries into the massive bathroom. It was like it was made for a party. The shower was big enough for at least ten people and the tile was a cool slate. A beautifully crafted mirror sat on the wall and a blown glass sink sat on top of a rich dark cabinet base with bronze hardware. 

Marinette groaned and unpacked her toiletries beside him, bumping her hip into his on purpose. He smirked at her and raised his hands in the air, moving away from her. “So… you gonna tell me your plan or not?” Adrien took his phone out and began to text Gorilla about getting them food. 

“Can we sit on the balcony?” Marinette peered up at him with sparkling eyes and he chuckled at her. She looked so beautiful and like a kid that had been given their favorite treat. She was genuinely happy and enjoying his company. Even if he knew he was being a pain in the ass for her. 

“Of course, Mari.” Adrien gave her a chaste kiss and took her hand, leading her out to sit on the white wicker chairs on the balcony. Even if his bodyguard was there and they were there with his father dictating what they did… he was going to try and enjoy her company. It wasn’t like when his parents had taken him there. It was different when he was there with someone that he truly loved. 

Adrien sat down in one of the chairs and she went to sit on the other, but he yanked her onto his lap. She screamed out, and giggled, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the shoulder. “What’s the big plan?” His lips brushed against her skin and she laughed as they tickled her. 

“I was thinking…” She took his right hand into her hands and began spinning his silver ring around his finger. “That… we could continue to not only spray our ‘slander’ around the city, but… I know someone we can recruit. We keep building a team of people until our art is covering Paris. I want it to be bright and loud. More colors. More phrases. More powerful quotes. Louder and bigger. Screaming from the walls. I want to bring this industry to its knees.” She turned to face him with widened eyes that seemed to be filled with dreams and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t you?” 

Adrien peered at her with a child-like wonder and suddenly captured her lips with his. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and they both sighed, content. “You’re purrfect, Princess.” 

Marinette giggled and touched beneath his chin, making him look into her eyes. She warmly smiled and let tears sparkle in her eyes. “And you’re amazing, strong, powerful, caring, irritating, yet beautiful.” His shocked expression softened into a warm smile and he searched her blue eyes with his own emerald ones. “Let’s give them hell, love bug.” 

She giggled and adrenaline ran through her veins. “But first we have to get through this little vacation. Starting with the museum tomorrow.” She took her phone from her pocket and took a selfie of them with the beautiful sunset behind them. He smiled for the camera and surprised her by kissing her cheek. Her cheeks flamed and she snapped several photos to send to his father so that he would know that they had made it safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette walked around the classical art filled museum with Adrien. He wore a loose white button down and low sitting light blue skinny jeans. A pair of tan canvas slip-on shoes sat on his feet as he walked around. A pair of black aviators were nestled into his soft golden hair. Marinette’s loose fit red dress swayed as she went from one statue to the next, taking them in for inspiration. 

He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. “So, how’s your ‘project’ going?” He used his fingers to air quote the word and she smiled up at him. 

She reached up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Purrfect. I want to go outside to the gardens and sketch something up.” Marinette patted his chest and spun out of his embrace and he chuckled as she took his hand in hers. 

“Whatever you want, Bugaboo.” Adrien let her drag him out of the museum and into a wide expanse of luscious green foliage. He would follow this woman anywhere. 

Marinette saw a statue of a couple and suddenly took off to go sketch their pose. Her black flats sank into the dewey grass, but she didn’t seem to care. He caught up to her and sat down beside her on a white marble bench. He intently watched her work. Her pencil moved at a fast paced rate as she began to sketch out two designs for them. They were beautiful designs that were light and airy. A loose fit chiffon dress in pale creams for the woman and a matching chiffon shirt for the man with a pair of slacks and shoes that resembled the ones on his feet. Both the shirt and dress had a pale floral pattern. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest. “His outfit looks very familiar.” 

Marinette giggled and poked him in the chest. “It’s not my fault if your shirt inspired me too. It fits well with the airy feel of the clothing on these statues.” 

He reached out and touched her jaw, turning her head to look at him, while his other arm rested on the back of the bench. She looked up at him with parted lips and stained cheeks. “You’re beautiful. Especially when you’re inspired and drawing in your sketchbook.” He leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss on her lips. 

Marinette closed her eyes and let him deepen the kiss. Suddenly, a flash appeared and she opened her eyes to see Adrien’s phone facing them. She closed her eyes again and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him more flush to her and kissed him harder. He groaned and took a whole montage of photos as she hungrily ran her tongue along his. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and up into his hair. She tangled them into his soft locks and he dropped his phone, leaving it forgotten on the floor as he grabbed her and put her into his lap.

They were the only two people in the little area surrounded by tall lush topiaries. A small mew broke their kiss as his cock flexed against her through his jeans. “Did you hear that?” Marinette looked into Adrien’s sparkling emerald eyes. 

“I did.” Adrien cleared his throat as another small meow appeared. 

Marinette crawled off of his lap and he adjusted himself. “It sounded like it came from over here.” She began to look along the topiaries before she found it. “Awww… Poor baby.” She bent down and picked up the small black kitten. 

Adrien picked up his phone, walked over to her, and watched her clutch the kitten to her chest. The kitten began to purr in her arms and Marinette looked up at Adrien. “I wonder how long it’s been here.”

“I don’t know.” Adrien rubbed the kitten’s head with his index and middle finger. He began to scratch the kittens ears and neck. The kitten happily purred and Marinette passed him the kitten. 

“We should look for a vet and see if it has a microchip.” Marinette took her phone out and began to search for a local vet near them. 

Adrien was busy cuddling the kitten and laughing as it licked his face. He scratched under its chin, listening to it purr louder. Marinette suddenly took a photo of them with her phone and he stared at her in shock. 

She shrugged with a giggle. “You looked too cute to pass up.” She scratched the kitten’s head and then leaned into kiss Adrien. “Now, let’s go. There’s an emergency vet place around the corner from here.” 

Adrien followed her to pick up her sketch book and head towards the vet’s office. “Do they take walk-ins?” 

“The site said they did.” Marinette smiled and took his hand, while his other one cradled the kitten. 

The small kitten was busy sleeping and gently purring in the crook of Adrien’s arm. The warmth of the fuzzy kitty made his heart fuller than before. He had always wanted a cat, but his father would never let him have one. Gabriel had spoke of how cats would claw up his furniture and then possibly his designs. None of his excuses had really sat well with Adrien, but he knew better than to argue with the stubborn man. “I always wanted a kitten.” Adrien spoke low enough for only her to hear. 

“Why didn’t you?” Marinette smiled up at him as they rounded a corner. 

“My father always had his excuses.” Adrien sighed and brought the kitten to his face and nuzzled it. 

“Well, he’s not here now.” Marinette stopped walking and stepped in front of him. She peered up at him with a warm smile and took in his sad expression. “If the kitten is a stray, would you like for me to take it in? You could come see it whenever you’d like.” She watched his frown turn into a grin. 

“YES! I would love that.” Adrien grew excited like a child that had just been told he could pick any candy he wanted in a sweets shop. 

“It’s settled then. If it doesn’t belong to anyone… I’ll keep it for you.” She smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss him. He sighed and pulled her closer by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. The kitten let out a small mew and Adrien broke the kiss to chuckle. 

“Not enjoying that, kitty?” Adrien laughed and pet the kitten, hearing it purr once again. 

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth with her hand as they continued their journey down the street. 

It didn’t take them long to get through the vet visit. The kitten had no chip and they had been told that it was a boy. Within moments the little cat was given shots and a new lease on life. Marinette smiled up at Adrien, who was busy throwing cat toys, treats, food, and a bowl into the hand basket. Marinette picked out a neon green collar and threw it into the basket. They had called the hotel to see if they allowed pets and luck was on their side because they happened to. Adrien passed her the kitten and he picked up a portable litter box along with some cat litter. He chose a few more random things that they would need, as well. 

They got in line to pay and before long they were standing in front of the tag machine, lost in thought.

Marinette tapped her bottom lip. “What should we name him?”

Adrien smirked in thought. “Art de Rue? Rue for short.” 

Marinette giggled and shook her head. “Graffiti?” 

Adrien burst out laughing. “No. Hmm… how about….” 

“Errant?” Marinette scrunched up her nose as the kitten chomped down on her finger and dug its claws into her hand. She winced as the wounds began to burn. 

Adrien laughed harder as the kitten began to playfully chew on Marinette. “Fitting.” 

“Errant it is.” Marinette laughed as Adrien typed it into the machine. 

After they made the tag, they were out of there and walking back to the hotel with their purchases. 

Adrien slid their key into the door and opened it. He closed the door behind them and Marinette set the kitten on the spacious bed, while Adrien set up Errant’s food/water dish and travel litter box.   
Marinette put the name tag onto his collar and clasped it around the kitten’s neck, after she adjusted it’s length. “There you go, Errant.” 

The kitten trilled happily and Adrien fell onto the bed beside her. The kitten climbed onto his chest and curled up in a content ball. Adrien ran his fingers along the kitten’s soft fur and listened to the his calming purr. 

“He really likes you.” Marinette sighed and fell back beside him. She laid her leg over his hips and rested her head on his shoulder, while her hand reached up to pet the happy kitten. 

An emergency alert sounded on their phones and Adrien slipped his from his pocket. “Shit.” 

“What?” Marinette sat up and the kitten complained at the sudden movement. 

Adrien sighed and held his screen to face her so that she could read the headline. 

 

**Paris Up in Flames After Infamous Street Artists Ladybug and Chat Noir Change Their Target**

 

“Shit!” Marinette cussed and the kitten took off hiding behind Adrien. It curled against his side and peeked up over his abs to keep an eye on Marinette with speculative green eyes. 

“You scared Errant.” Adrien chuckled and scooped the kitty up into his arms, petting him and reassuring the poor scaredy cat. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Marinette warmly smiled and gave the little black kitten much needed pets. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She took the kitten from Adrien and nuzzled his soft head with her nose before placing kisses in his fur.

Adrien smiled at the two of them and imagined her holding a child instead of a kitten and when she caught him staring at her with dreamy emerald eyes, she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What is it?” Marinette scratched Errant’s neck beneath his collar, listening to his gentle and calming purrs. 

“No-nothing. I’m gonna go get a drink and see if I can figure out what else is happening in Paris. I think now is a good time to get that group together. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Adrien got up off of the bed to the kitchen to grab some brandy. He knew this wasn’t the best time to drink, but he needed something to help him relax. 

“I’ll see what the street artist scene looks like here in Greece!” Marinette called from the bedroom and took her phone out to start looking up graffiti in Greece, specifically where they were vacationing. She needed to build a team of the best of the best if they were going to fight against what was happening in the streets of Paris at the moment. 

“LOVEBUG….” Adrien came running in with his phone. “Now, there are protests happening all over Paris.” He flashed his screen at her and she became more determined about finding people to fight through art with them. 

“I mean, Kitty. Isn’t this what we wanted?” Marinette searched his eyes and he fell onto the edge of the bed. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I mean on the one hand yes. Yes, I wanted to make the fashion world fall to its knees and change, but I don’t want to hurt people. I didn’t want there to be any casualties and right now people are going to jail for this cause. I don’t think that’s necessary. This is getting out of hand, Bugaboo.” Adrien peered over at her with worried eyes. 

Marinette set Errant down on the bed and crawled over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. “We can’t control what people do. We can’t control how they act. It is their responsibility and their consequences. Not ours. Yes, we set it up and gave them the ideas… but that doesn’t mean that it’s your fault. Or mine. They chose this path, not us. We didn’t tell them to march in the streets. We didn’t tell them to set random fires or to make debates on our accord. NO, we only made the art to instill thoughts into people’s minds or rather to set fire beneath what was already there to begin with. We don’t know these people and they don’t know us. We can do this. Where is Chat Noir when we need him?” She smirked at him and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

He stood up and yanked her against him. “Right here, LB.” He bent her back and kissed her hard on the lips like he meant it. Like he had her back no matter what. He would protect her and be by her side through heaven and hell. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Songs I wrote this to:**
> 
> **Rat a Tat by Fall Out Boy**
> 
> **The Pot by TOOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this took so long to update.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran along buildings. Chat Noir looked beside him and winked as he took her hand and leapt over a massive gap between two buildings. Ladybug screamed as he landed in a crouch and caught her. She panted and peered into his eyes as he smiled. 

“For a graffiti artist… you sure do scream a lot.” Chat set her down and brushed his palms on his black joggers. 

Ladybug punched him in the chest with the back of her hand. “And you need to learn to stop being so cocky.” 

Chat Noir shrugged and took off running again. They were looking for some graffiti artists that were well known around the area. If they were going to join in and spread the word, they needed more artists. Ladybug grabbed the back of his hoodie as she heard talking nearby. Chat Noir fell back towards her and caught his balance. 

“What is it, LB?” Chat peered over his shoulder at her. 

“Sh…” She brought her finger to her mask and glared at him for a moment. 

“Did you hear about what’s happening in Paris right now?” The sound of spray paint rang out and zipped along a wall. 

“Yeah, a couple named CN and LB.” A female voice appeared with the shake of a can. 

“Are they a couple?” The sound of a spray can stopped and started again. 

“I mean they were fighting like an old married couple for a while.” The female laughed and began to spray across a wall.

“We did not fight like an old married couple.” Ladybug shoved Chat Noir by his hoodie. 

“I mean… kinda.” Chat cringed an awkward smile at her. 

“I tagged to try and get your attention.” Ladybug argued and shook her finger at him. 

“And that… you did…” Chat Noir leaned into her and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh stop it, you mangy cat.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and yanked him to drop down behind the street artists. 

“Hello.” Chat Noir spoke in a friendly tone with his hood covering his face. 

“Who are you?” The guy had bulky shoulders and a muscular build.

Chat Noir pointed to himself. “CN.” He pointed to Ladybug and she rolled her eyes. “LB.” 

“Wait, the one and only?” A girl pushed past the crowd of artists to greet them. She was short with bright pink hair and a neon green and black mask over her mouth.

“I believe you called us an old married couple.” Ladybug put her hands on her hips and a black cat poked his head out of her hoodie. 

“Do you normally carry a cat with you?” The girl raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Oh this is, Errant.” Ladybug pet his head with her fingers and the kitten purred against her chest. 

“Interesting…” The girl shook her head and changed the subject. “Well, the names Alix and this here is Kim.” 

“You can call me DC, if you want.” Kim held his fist out and Chat knocked his against it.

“How would you guys like to help our cause?” Ladybug stepped up with a smile. 

“You mean the crazy shit that’s going down in Paris, right now?” Alix searched between all her guys and Ladybug and Chat. 

“Yeah, that.” Chat Noir nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What is that anyway?” Alix crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. 

“I want to out fashion and everything wrong with it.” Chat Noir shrugged. 

“So… is this a personal thing… or…” Alix raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Partially personal.” Chat cleared his throat and Ladybug peered at him with saddened eyes. 

“Alright, well I’m not one to turn down some good old rebellious fun. So, we’re in. We’ll start tagging for you here.” Alix held out her fist and Chat and Ladybug knocked it. 

“Thanks, guys.” Ladybug smiled behind her red mask and grabbed Chat’s hand to get out of there. 

“Hey!” Kim called out right as they were about to run up a wall. 

“Yeah?” Chat looked over his shoulder as Kim threw a can at them. 

Chat caught it in his hand and Kim nodded at him. “Wanna do a piece with us before you go?” 

Chat looked at Ladybug, who shrugged. “Alright, we’re in.” Chat smirked behind his black mask and walked back towards them. 

Chat and Ladybug began to add to the others’ art with their own. 

 

000

 

Chat fell back onto the hotel bed with his arms above his head. Ladybug let Errant out of her hoodie and flopped on top of Chat. 

“Ugh!” Chat coughed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Why’d you do that?” 

Ladybug giggled and pulled his mask off his face and pushed his hood back, revealing his sweaty blonde hair that was messy. “Because.” She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through his damp hair. 

Chat shoved her hood down and took her mask off. “We’re even now.” 

She straddled his hips and smiled down at him. “Do you ever get tired of this life?” 

“No, I get tired of my actual life.” Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I never get tired of you.” He touched her jawline with a warm smile. 

Marinette ran her thumbs beneath his eyes and smeared the  black paint. “Wanna go get cleaned up, CN?” 

“Mmm… I’d rather get more dirty first.” Adrien rolled her onto her back and trapped her beneath him. 

Marinette giggled as he bent down to steal a kiss from her lips that left her breathless and wanting more. 

Errant ran around the bed and Adrien stopped kissing her to shake his head. “Damn cat.” 

“Ignore him.” Marinette grabbed his hoodie and yanked him back down to kiss her again. 

Adrien’s phone went off and he groaned. “Any chance I can ignore that too?” 

Marinette dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out, turning the screen towards herself. “Hate to say it, but this is one cat you can’t ignore.” 

Adrien growled and went to the bathroom to wash off his face and fix his hair into place. He quickly took off his hoodie and answered the video call. 

“Hello, father.” Adrien peered into his father’s grey eyes that lacked emotion. 

“How’s your trip going? Enjoying it?” Gabriel smiled at him and it sent a shiver up Adrien’s spine. 

“Y-yeah. It’s going well.” Adrien leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. 

Gabriel caught sight of a black streak on the side of Adrien’s hand. “Painting?” 

Adrien looked at the side of his hand and quickly rubbed it against his joggers that his father couldn’t see. “Yeah, ya know. Practicing with Marinette. She’s been showing me how to do some basic art techniques.” 

“Sounds like something that would be good to add to your repertoire.” Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought. “Actually… I might have just the idea with how to use that. Have you heard of CN and LB?” 

Adrien nearly tripped as he heard the two names. “Y-yeah. You mean the two graffiti artists?” 

“Artists? I’d hardly call them artists.” Gabriel scoffed and stared at his son with a serious expression. 

“Okay… What about them?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his father. 

“How about you see if Marinette would like to help with the fight? I want you to tag over their art with fashion positive designs. You grew up within the world of fashion. You know what to do. Now, get on the next plane you can and come back here. We have much to discuss.” Gabriel hung up the phone. 

Adrien clenched his phone in his palm and kicked the bathroom door with his foot over and over again. He stormed over to the sink and peered into the mirror.  _ Am I really some errand boy that does everything his father says? Why even bother anymore? Why even be Chat Noir anymore? I’m an Agreste.  _

“Adrien.” Marinette rattled the door handle and Adrien ignored her, lost in his own thoughts. “You’re not your father!” 

“How do you know?” Adrien slammed his fist against the sink. “You didn’t grow up in his stupid little world! Forced to promote his designs with your body! Forced to eat what he wanted! Forced to wear what he wanted!”  

“Adrien… Open the door, please.” Marinette pressed her palm to the door and Errant stuck his paw beneath the door. 

“You weren’t controlled by your father to be a baker. Conditioned to do whatever he said like an animal. Like a pet.” Adrien burst out the words as he peered into his own emerald eyes with hatred. 

“Just open the door.” Marinette begged through the wood material. She sighed and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She straightened it out and bit off the rubber end, sticking it into the round hole in the handle. She caught the lock and turned it, shoving the door open. 

Adrien was braced against the sink with his head bowed. She took in his muscular back and how his arms trembled as he clutched at the sink with his fingertips. Anger radiated through him and she was afraid to touch him. Afraid that if she did he’d blow up like a grenade. 

Errant ran around his feet and Marinette grabbed him as he swiped at the air. Adrien breathed hard as he tried to grab his barings. 

“Adrien?” Marinette quietly spoke as she stepped closer to him.

He clenched his hands into fists until his nails dug into his skin. Marinette looked down to see drops of red hit the counter. Adrien trembled as everything weighed down on him. “I’m an Agreste. It’s my job to make him look good. And despite the fact that I don’t want to do this… there’s no way out. No way to be free. I’m caged. I’m stuck. I-” Adrien slowly turned to face her. 

He grabbed her hands, causing Errant to leap from her arms, and looked her in the eyes with puffy red ones. “I need you to keep tagging. Keep doing that for me. And whatever you do… Don’t stop. Don’t stop even when I tag over your art.” 

“What?” Marinette frantically searched his eyes. 

“My father is making me tag over our art with fashion positive art. He wants you to help me, but I won’t let that happen. You keep fighting. For me. For everyone else that has no voice.” Adrien shook her hands and gave her a helpless expression. “Don’t lose.” 

Marinette swallowed and shook her head. “No, this is your baby. Your idea. Your message!” She threw his hands from hers in protest. “You have to be the one to do it!” 

Adrien shook his head. “It’s out of my hands. I’m sorry. He wants us on the next plane.” He walked past Marinette with slumped shoulders and his hands in his pockets. 

“NO!” Marinette ran after him and grabbed him by his bicep. “You can’t give up! You are Chat FUCKING Noir!” 

“I was.” Adrien shrugged her off and went back to change clothes and pack his suitcase. 

Marinette stormed up to him and slammed his suitcase shut, shoving her finger into his face with an angry expression. “NO! You ARE! There is no WAS, Adrien! Only IS! YOU ARE CHAT NOIR! But if you want to pretend like you aren’t? FINE! I’ll work for both of us and I’ll PROVE to your ass that you are STILL him! If it’s the last thing I do!” She walked away from him and began to pack her own bag. “RIDICULOUS!”

Adrien flinched at her words, but chose to not care. He had something he had to do, whether he wanted to or not. It wasn’t his choice anymore. Nothing ever was. He should have known better. Known better that it wouldn’t be possible to spread his message. 

Marinette walked back over to him as he fell onto the bed with his head in his hands, clearly lost in an internal battle with himself. She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her with a blank expression. “I love you. The real you. Not this Agreste bullshit Adrien. The real Adrien. Silly and spontaneously insane Adrien.” She gently shook his head to get her point across. Adrien kept his expression blank as tears fell down his cheeks. “I want MY Adrien back.” She rubbed her nose against his and he closed his eyes and trembled with his hands around her wrists. 

Marinette crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs with her own. She tilted his head up and crashed her lips against his, pushing him onto his back. She ran her fingers through his hair and sat up, raking her nails along his bare chest. “I want you back. Please.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and breathed in a shaky breath as he peered into her saddened blue eyes. “I have to do what he says.” 

“Then do it, but don’t give up Chat Noir. Don’t give up who you are. Tag over what you have to, but leave some untouched.” Marinette kissed his cheeks and his lips with frantic kisses. “Don’t defeat yourself so easily. You’re stronger than that.” She poked his chest where his heart was. “I know you are.” 

Adrien searched her eyes and pulled her down into a heated kiss as she rolled her hips against his. He rolled her beneath himself again and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips and used her feet to push his joggers down his thighs. Adrien hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and she helped to kick them off, along with her panties.

She rolled her hips and angled him just right. Marinette pressed her forehead to his and pulled him closer with her legs, causing him to enter her. 

“Okay.” Adrien sighed as he nodded while slowly moving with her. “I’ll do it.” 

“Good. That’s my kitty.” Marinette stole a kiss from him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about anything else but them in that moment.

 

**Song I wrote this to:**

**[Crashing by ILLENIUM feat. Bahari](https://youtu.be/7eyMLeFvVBg) **


End file.
